Atrapado por Sakura
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Sakura es una mujer desencantada de los hombres y una actriz que por no encontrar trabajo se ha dedicado a exponer novios infieles con las manos en la masa. Un día, una productora la contrata para protagonizar una serie, pero a cambio le pide que enamore a su exnovio Sasuke Uchiha y le haga pagar todo el daño que le hizo padecer. Ella acepta sin saber que acabará enamorada de él.
1. Los hombres son unos bakas

**LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS BAKAS**

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, mil gracias por estar leyendo mis historias. Ahora les traigo una nueva que está inspirada en una película mexicana la cual amé y esta vez no es de Sandra Bullock xD, se llama A LA MALA, al igual que las demás es un AU, no sé por qué me encanta escribir este género jeje, pero espero después escribir ya en el mismo universo de Naruto. Espero les guste esta adaptación** **.**

 ***Palabras en negrito y en () son N/A**

 _ **Palabras en cursiva son pensamientos de algún personaje o flashbacks.**_

En una tarde como cualquiera, las calles de Konoha estaban llenas de personas que iban a disfrutar de su fin de semana. Se movían de aquí a allá, pues era viernes y qué mejor día que ir a celebrar con amigos. En un restaurante/bar, localizado en el mero centro de la ciudad, una muchacha de unos veintitrés años, delgada pero muy bien proporcionada de cuerpo, con unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes y un exótico y largo cabello rosado, iba caminando de manera sensual hacia la barra, y una vez llegando ahí le pidió una bebida al bar tender y cuando él le dio el anhelado líquido, la pelirrosada volteó y chocó con un joven pelirrojo, muy guapo por cierto.

-¡Ay, perdón! Ya te empapé- decía ella preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes,- le decía con una sonrisa aquel pelirrojo- seguramente mis amigos me iban a empapar en dos minutos, así que no te preocupes.

-Bueno, pero no es lo mismo que te empape un amigo a que te empape una desconocida.

-Bueno, pues… ¡Hola! Yo soy Sasori-le decía mientras le daba la mano y le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Hola Sasori!- le decía ella con coquetería.

-¿Ya vez? Ya no somos desconocidos- decía Sasori mientras ambos se reían por el comentario.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya no lo somos. Yo soy Sakura.

-¿Cómo las flores de cerezo?

-Así es.

-Entonces… ¿ya floreciste?

-Ah, jeje- decía Sakura con sonrisa fingida.

-Jajaja, apuesto que ya habías escuchado ese chiste antes, ¿no?

-Eh, sí, algo así.

-Malísimo, por cierto, ah, no me hagas caso. Y por lo que huelo en mi ropa, tomabas… ¿shinobi? **(jaja inventé esta bebida xD)**.

Al rato se podía observar que Sakura y Sasori se la estaban pasando de maravilla: reían, se tomaban fotos, bailaban, y tomaban, claro que ella sí se midió comparado con el pelirrojo. Después de haber disfrutado de la fiesta, ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Sasori.

-Tengo un cachorrito, no muerde- decía medio pasado de copas, Sasori.

-Mmm, no lo sé.

-Anda, ven- decía mientras le tomaba la mano a Sakura y empezaban a subir las escaleras.- El que muerde es otro, jajajaja. Te juro que el otro día me habló.

-Ay, no te creo- le decía de forma juguetona, Sakura.

-No, es enserio- decía él mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta de su departamento.- Te digo que es verdad y me dijo…

-¡Te voy a castrar hijo de mala muerte!- gritó desde adentro una mujer que sostenía a un perrito.

Sasori al ver a la mujer se espantó y rápido le cerró la puerta en la cara a Sakura. La pelirrosa por su parte no se veía sorprendia, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿No andabas en Sunagakure?

-No te hagas, idiota. Si todas mis amigas me lo decían- exclamaba enojada la mujer.

-¿De qué hablas, corazón? ¿Qué pasa?- Fingía inocencia, Sasori.

-A ver, ¿con quién venías?

-¿Cuándo? ¿Ahorita? ¡Ah! Con Konan, con Konan la novia de Yahiko, el vecino del 5.

-Qué Konan, ni qué nada, tarado- al momento de decir esto, ella abre la puerta dejando ver a Sakura que aún seguí ahí.- Te presento a Sakura Haruno.

-¡Qué onda!- saludó la pelirrosa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejando a Sasori boquiabierto.

-Gracias- le dijo la novia del pelirrojo entregándole un sobre con dinero a Sakura.

-A ti- y diciendo esto, la muchacha cerró la puerta, ya que tenía mucho que discutir con su novio.

 _Esto no es culpa de Sasori, el pobre es un baka. Como todos los hombres, no lo pueden evitar, ya que está en su ADN… igual que no bajar el asiento del excusado después de ir al baño o encuerar a una mujer con la pura mirad y eructar cuando ya te agarra confianza. Y ojo, antes de que entremos en discusiones, yo no hago esto por molestar, lo hago por cobrar un cheque, soy una profesional… y no, no soy una prostituta, eso ya es otra cosa. Y todo empezó gracias al novio de mi mejor amiga…_

 _*Flashback_

 _ **8 MESES ANTES**_

 _-Te juro que Shikamaru me engaña, Sakura, te lo juro- decía una mujer alta, de buen cuerpo, ojos azules y hermoso y largo cabello rubio, de la misma edad de Sakura._

 _-Ino, no inventes, Shikamaru no te pone el cuerno._

 _-Claro que sí, todos los hombres son unos bakas._

 _-Ah, sí, todos… menos tu novio._

 _-A ver… ¿tu novio es un hombre?- preguntaba un hombre alto, ojos azabaches, de piel pálida, cabello lacio y negro y muy delgado, pero obviamente marcado, ya que hacía ejercicio._

 _-Obvio- decía con cara pocos amigos, Ino._

 _-Ah, bueno, entonces sí es un baka._

 _-¿Ves? Hasta Sai lo cree._

 _-¡Oh, no! Se acabaron la leche- decía Sai al momento de abrir el refrigerador._

 _-Es que, sabes qué pasó… nos acabamos nuestra leche, de nuestro refri, de nuestra casa- le decía Sakura haciendo mucho énfasis en_ _nuestro.-_ _¿Tú no trajiste tu leche de tu casa?_

 _-Oye, al menos yo no soy el que paga renta, ¿eh? Am, cuántos meses te debe ya, Ino._

 _-¿Y tú no tenías una pintura que exhibir?_

 _-¡Ah, no! Otra vez le cedieron un lugar en el museo a ese artista de pacotilla que se la pasa haciendo puras cosas de arcilla, ese rubio oxidado de Deidara, le falta mucho aún, igual que tú, puros artistas incompletos._

 _-A ver, yo no hago manualidades, porque soy una actriz seria… entrenada, en el método._

 _-Ay, otra vez esa frase feíta, sí, sí, sí, ya te escuché. Bueno, Ino, entonces estábamos hablando de que tu novio es un baka._

 _-¡Oh, cielos! Ayer soñé que me picaba una araña y yo hablaba en sueco y Shikamaru no me entendía nada… nada- decía la rubia dejando a sus amigos confndidos._

 _-Es obvio- dijo Sai- desde un punto de vista psicoanalítico._

 _-Sakura, ¿ves? Me está molestando de nuevo- se quejaba Ino de su amigo pelinegro._

 _-¡Eh! Ya me tengo que ir- expresaba Sakura quien se empezaba a apurar.- Se me hizo tardísimo… y, y… Ino, ya para a tu paranoia, estás loca._

 _-Ey, vas a tus audiciones o qué- dijo Sai._

 _-Sí, tengo dos audiciones y un callback, así que… seguramente hoy sale algo. Ah, Ino… te prometo que te pago tu mes de renta, ¿ok?_

 _-Ay, bye- le decía la rubia rodando los ojos._

 _Y así Sakura salió del departamento para ir en busca de su sueño: ser actriz._

…

 _Después de varias horas de intentos fallidos de actuación en diferentes lugares, Sakura fue al último lugar donde le habían dado el callback. Ella estaba esperando en una fila en la cual había muchas mujeres y varias de ellas la miraban con burla._

 _-¿Qué? Yo nací sin tacones y qué- se defendía la pelirrosa de la mirada de las demás._

 _-Sakura Haruno- dijo una mujer que vestía traje formal hacía donde ella estaba._

 _-Sí, soy yo._

 _-Te está esperando el director creativo de la agencia._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Y… ¡acción!- dijo el director de la agencia para que Sakura pudiera empezar con su actuación, que consistía en ser seductora con un hombre que estaba a su lado para poder anunciar un vino. Desgraciadamente para ella, no hacía lo que el director tenía en mente, la pobre se estaba volviendo loca con tantas órdenes que el director le daba, pero no solo ella estaba histérica, sino también un hombre de unos veintiséis años, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, alto y muy musculoso, era todo un adonis. Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha. Él estaba desde arriba en su oficina viendo la desastrosa audición, iba a intervenir, pero en eso escuchó que el director dijo: ¡Corte!_

 _-Ay, bueno ustedes sí que están difíciles, ¿eh?- dijo Sakura algo molesta. Es imposible lo que me están diciendo, o sea, me habla uno, me habla el otro y, y… me dicen en las copas, en la marca, siéntate ahí, sedúcelo… ay, no, están difíciles de complacer, de verdad. ¡Es absurdo!_

 _-Es publicidad, muñequita- le dijo el publicista que estaba al lado del director._

 _-Yo sé qué es publicidad, pero… no se puede._

 _-Sabes Kabuto, tenemos que trabajar con puro profesional, mejor- dijo el modelo que estaba al lado de Sakura.- Esto quita mucho tiempo y…_

 _-A ver pedazo de inútil- le interrumpió Sakura ya más molesta- a diferencia de ti y de las nalguitas altas de allá fuera, yo sí estudié cuatro años de literatura dramática y teatro, tres talleres de perfeccionamiento actoral, dos cursos de análisis de texto y…_

 _-Tú de seguro eras de esas niñas que se sacaban puros 10 en la escuela y nadie las invitaba al baile, ¿cierto?- interrumpió una voz masculina a lo cual Sakura volteó para ver de dónde provenía, aunque no lo podía ver del todo bien, ya que el reflector le daba en la cara y él estaba a contra luz._

 _-Eso… eso qué tiene qué ver con todo esto, yo…_

 _-Mira, yo no sé mucho de perfeccionamiento actoral, pero sé mi querida… Sakura Haruno que a los hombres se les llega por los ojos. Aquí no necesitamos a una Lady Tsunade (_ _ **puse a nuestra querida Hokage como si fuera una famosa actriz xD)**_ _._

 _-Quién es este baka que anda hablando puras tonterías- dijo Sakura a la asistente que la había llamado anteriormente._

 _-Es el dueño de la compañía- le respondió ella haciendo que la pelirrosa quisiera escapar por la tierra en esos instantes._

 _-Aquí necesitamos atractivo visual, es decir, un par de guapas para vender vino y punto._

 _-¡Perfecto!- le respondió molesta al engreído que le hablaba._

 _-No creo que te llamen- le dijo el modelo._

 _-¡No! No me interesa, eh. Oh, y bravo, bravo, que sigan llenando la televisión de contenido machista y burdo que es para lo único que les da la cabeza- decía Sakura mientras era arrastrada por la asistente._

 _Una vez que la ojijade estaba afuera del edificio, salió por el lado del estacionamiento, ya que quería efectuar una pequeña venganza a aquél hombre que aun desconocía su nombre, pero a juzgar por el carro del año que vio y que decía "Presidencia", supo inmediato que era de aquel patán que la humilló._

 _-Ahí te va tu atractivo visual, baka- y diciendo esto, Sakura sacó se su carro unas pinzas grandes con las cuales les ponchó las llantas al carro y con un labial escribió una nota en el parabrisas._

…

 _Rato después Sasuke salía junto con su mejor amigo y asistente, quien era un hombre casi del tamaño del él, rubio, atractivo y con unos profundos ojos azules._

 _-Avísales por favor que voy en camino, que no se te olvide y que no empiecen hasta que yo llegue y…- pero Sasuke no pudo continuar, ya que vio a su carro último modelo hecho un desastre._

 _-Ay, jajajaja, ahora sí te la volaste, teme. Apuesto a que fue una de tus ex novias._

 _-Cállate, Naruto. Esto no tiene gracia._

 _-Pues para mí, sí- decía el rubio mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a tomar fotos en la parte del parabrisas que decía: ''Suerte con tus guapas, baka'', pero cuando él volteó, vio a Sasuke que lo miraba intensamente.- Ay, je, bueno, al menos ésta sí sabe escribir._

 _-Mira qué bien, ahora llama a una grúa, ahora- decía con algo de enfado._

 _-Sí, ya pues, no te esponjes- dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a marcar a la grúa, y se empezaba a preguntar qué clase de loca o valiente mujer se había atrevido a escribirle eso a su amigo._

 **N/A: Bien, aquí les dejo el 1er capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Aquí quise poner a Sai como amigo de Sakura e Ino, todo tiene un propósito, al igual que porqué puse de Shikamaru como novio de la rubia, yo soy SaiIno, pero más adelante sabrán porqué ;), con todo el respeto hombres, si es que hay lectores masculinos, no quiere decir que todos sean bakas, pero es por la historia, no lo tomen personal jaja. Sakura y Sasuke odiándose al inicio jajaja, pobre de él y su carro xD… bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Así inició todo

**ASÍ INICIÓ TODO.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Gracias por leer esta nueva historia y gracias Maricel por ser la 1ra en dejar un review… bueno, aquí les dejo el otro capítulo ;) que por cierto, sigue en flashback.**

 _Sakura ya estaba de nuevo en la casa que compartía con Ino, después de un día pesado lo único que quería era descansar, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo ya que Sai seguí ahí._

 _-¿Por qué él sigue aquí?-preguntó Sakura._

 _-Pues porque mi casa queda muy lejos de donde trabajo y la verdad me da mucha pereza ir hasta allá. O qué, ¿acaso quieres que me vaya, feíta?- le dijo Sai._

 _-Pues sí, quiero que te vayas, pero que ya no regreses._

 _-Jaja, qué chistosa._

 _-Bueno, ya cambien de tema- interrumpió Ino.- Y de plano, ¿nada?_

 _-Nada, Ino. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor del caso? Me salió un… machín que sólo ve a las mujeres como producto y me mandó a la fregada que porque soy actriz. Tienes razón, eh, todos los hombres son unos bakas._

 _-¿Ves?- le dijo Ino a Sai._

 _-Claro que sí, pero todo es culpa de ustedes- respondió el pelinegro.-Nos arrinconan._

 _-Si a ti te arrinconan, Sai, es para que les devuelvas la bolsa- se burlaba, Sakura._

 _-Mejor ni te burles, eh, que tú ni siquiera has tenido citas._

 _-Claro que las he tenido… hace años, pero las he tenido._

 _-Bueno, dejemos eso y mejor ayúdenme a contestar este test que viene en la revista de hoy… dice: ¿Te ha pedido que tengas más iniciativa en la cama?- pero al decir eso, las dos amigas lo vieron con cara de querer matarlo, ya que él no era muy sutil con las preguntas_ **(ya saben, Sai siempre tan directo xD).-** _¿Qué? Bueno, mejor otra pregunta: Cuando una mujer exuberante llega, ¿él qué hace?_

 _-Sai, creo que acaban de llamar del museo de arte que te necesitan de regreso- le interrumpió Sakura._

 _-Y para qué me voy, digo si tú no puedes pagar la renta, el que se va a venir a vivir aquí con Ino soy yo._

 _-Ay, no me digas- decía con una sonrisa fingida la ojiverde._

 _-¿Verdad que sí?- decía Sai mientras abrazaba a Ino._

 _-¡Hmp!- expresó Ino- ¡Toma!_

 _-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sakura._

 _-Es un cheque… para ti._

 _-No, no, no Ino… a mí ya me van a pagar en el teatro el… el viernes._

 _-Te estoy dando trabajo._

 _-¿Trabajo de qué?_

 _-Quiero que le actúes al baka de Shikamaru._

 _-¿Actuarle? ¿De qué?_

 _-¿Quieres que le pegue o qué?- dijo Sai metiéndose en la conversación._

 _-Quiero que hagas eso y… y… y si te hace caso, me dices y… y termino con él- dijo Ino con algo de tristeza en su voz haciendo que Sakura estuviera con los ojos cuadrados por esa extraña petición._

 _-De verdad creen que un hombre aunque no sea un baka, va a decir que no a… a, pues a eso- decía Sai señalando a Sakura- Anda ve y ofrécele esa feíta al pobre de Shikamaru, anda._

 _-Ino, no seas tú la baka. Shikamaru te quiere en serio. Y si tú empiezas a hacer estas tonterías, él también las va a hacer._

 _-Sakura, por favor… ayúdame- le rogaba su amiga rubia._

 _-¡No!_

 _-¿Por fa?_

 _-No, no, no, no, no._

 _-A ver, a ver… yo le entro, ¿ok? Les juro que si este tipo no cae, les juro que no vuelvo a usar ese baño en mi vida- dijo Sai sin tener que repetirlo dos veces, ya que Sakura e Ino se miraron con complicidad y la pelirrosa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el trato._

…

 _En una mañana como cualquier otra de Konoha, Sakura se encontraba en uno de los cafés más concurridos de la ciudad. Ella acababa de terminar de echarle los últimos detalles a su cappuccino, cuando en eso al voltear, choca con un hombre._

 _-¡Ay!- dijo el hombre._

 _-¡Qué pena! Lo siento,yo… ¡Shikamaru! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Sakura con inocencia, aunque en realidad ella sí lo sabía._

 _-Bueno, pues yo tengo una construcción a la vuelta de la esquina, qué problemático, ¿no? Jajaja, y tú qué._

 _-No, pues yo vengo a una audición a casi dos cuadras de aquí, pero todavía falta un rato, así que… estoy haciendo tiempo. Am… ¿nos sentamos un ratito?_

 _Rato después Sakura y Shikamaru se la pasaban hablando de todo, y para seguir con el plan, Sakura empezó a mencionar a Ino._

 _-Ay, no, te lo juro que no sé qué haría sin ella, me hace unos súper favores y… y luego por eso me siento peor- decía Sakura._

 _-Peor de qué- dijo Shikamaru.- Si Ino te adora._

 _-No, yo sé, y yo a ella, pero… osea en la vida le haría algo malo, pero… no, nada._

 _-Sakura, no seas problemática, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se pelaron o qué?_

 _-No, no, no, para nada esto… je, es una tontería. Shikamaru… no quiero que vayas a tomar esto como algo que no es… júramelo- decía la pelirrosa tratando de intrigar a su compañero._

 _-Sí, claro, te lo juro._

 _-Y no le vayas a decir nada a Ino, por favor._

 _-Sí, está bien._

 _-Bien, je, es que… hace unos días soñé que… que me picaba una araña y… y luego llegabas tú y… y la matabas y… y entonces yo te veía y… y no nada, olvídalo- decía Sakura sonrojada._

 _-No, anda, dímelo, no me vayas a dejar así, anda, dímelo._

 _-Ay, no, qué pena._

 _-Por favor, dime._

 _-Bueno, ya, pues… llegabas tú y… y nos besábamos y… y nada. Bueno, un sueño es un sueño, ¿no? Tampoco quiere decir que inconscientemente quiera besarte ni nada._

 _-¿De verdad, Sakura?_

 _-Ajá._

 _-Mira… se me pone la piel de gallina- decía Shikamaru mientras le mostraba su brazo.-Yo también sueño contigo- dijo haciendo que ahora Sakura realmente se sorprendiera._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Y qué soñaste?_

 _-Bueno, mira- decía mientras le tomaba su mano- eso es lo de menos, aquí lo que importa es que podemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños, ¿no?_

 _-Ah, sí, jaja- decía más nerviosa Sakura y casi grita cuando sintió una de las manos de Shikamaru sobre sus piernas._

 _-Mira, Ino se va la próxima semana a Suna a visitar a unos familiares, posiblemente podremos estar juntos y…_

 _-Ah, pero es la próxima semana, ¿verdad?- decía Sakura mientras se movía para que Shikamaru dejara de tocarla._

 _-Sí._

…

 _-Le hubieras dicho que no- decía Ino a Sakura ya una vez que la pelirrosa estaba de vuelta en casa.- Y que era una tontería._

 _-Le dije que no y que era una tontería- decía Sakura tratando de calmar a su amiga._

 _-Pues es un baka- decía Ino con lágrimas en los ojos al momento de dejar de tomar el último trago de sake que le quedaba._

 _-Es un imbécil, que dice que hay que hacer los sueños realidad para tirarse a otra vieja… no te merece- le decía Sakura._

 _-Este… ya no hay papel en el baño- interrumpía Sai siempre con sus comentarios sacados de lugar._

 _-Tienes razón, Ino. No lo vuelvo a hacer, y no lo vuelvo a hacer en mi vida… nunca._

… _._

 _-¿Por favor, Saku?-le imploraba la rubia._

 _-No._

 _-Por favor. Shion es mi prima favorita._

 _-¡Qué no! Fue una vez y fue por ti._

 _-Pero me caso en dos meses, no me quiero llevar una sorpresa- ahora dijo la otra rubia._

 _-¡Ay, felicidades!- decía sonriendo Sakura para luego cambiar su expresión- ¡No!_

 _-Sakura, por favor… por favor, amiga._

…

 _Y para colmo, Sakura había cedido ante los ruegos de su mejor amiga. Ahora ella se encontraba disfraza usando una peluca pelirroja caminando hacia una tienda departamental donde se encontraría con Shion y su prometido para así coquetearle y que la prima de Ino se diera cuenta si su futuro marido era de fiar o no. Sakura iba caminando cerca de su víctima cuando de pronto empezó a fingir que tenía algo en el ojo._

 _-Ay, ay, mi ojo- decía ella._

 _-¿Estás bien?- decía el prometido. -¿Quieres que te sople?- decía él mientras miraba al mismo tiempo que su futura esposa no volteara a verlo._

 _-Ah, bueno, sí, gracias- decía Sakura._

 _En eso aquel hombre empezaba a soplarle a Sakura y mientras él hacía eso, Shion volteaba hacia ellos._

 _-¿Ya está?_

 _-¡Sí!_

 _-Ay, qué lindo, gracias._

 _-De nada… es que, tienes unos ojazos hermosos como el jade, que si fuera basurita yo… también me metía en ellos._

 _-Ah, jajajaja- sonreía Sakura de forma coqueta, haciendo que Shion no pudiera evitar verlos._

… _._

'' _Resultó que el tipo con el que se iba a casar Shion, sí era una… basurita. 0 y van 2. Pero Shion se casó de todas maneras… supongo que hay gente que aunque vea las cosas decide cerrar los ojos. Y Shion le contó de mi a su amiga Hotaru y… oh, oh… doble sorpresa, resultó que el novio de Hotaru, también era un baka. Hotaru le contó a su jefa, y la jefa de Hotaru quería saber si el gerente de ventas que le tiraba la onda desde hace un año era un freak o valía la pena, y mis servicios se diversificaron''._

 _-Eh, bueno, nuestra empresa ha ido creciendo. Hemos tenido gran penetración… de mercado- corrigió Jiraiya quien era el gerente de ventas-Sí, hemos tenido gran impacto en el mercado, o sea que nuestra cogi… ah, acogida es muy buena, sí, muy buena- decía el pobre que no paraba de sudar al ver a Sakura vestida de chica oficinista sexy._

 _-Tendrás algunas muestras- le preguntaba ella._

 _-Sí, yo le tas muestro… eh, las telas… te muestro el muestrario._

 _-Claro._

 _-De qué tamaño el pe… depende del tamaño del tipo de muestras… ah, yo te las traigo- seguía sin poder articular una sola palabra, Jiraiya, haciendo que Sakura pensara que era un pervertido de primera._

 _Cuando Jiraiya salió, como si se tratase de un detective, Sakura empezó a tomar fotos de toda la oficina de él y de todas las fotos que había en su escritorio. Terminó justo a tiempo, ya que el peliblanco entraba con el portafolio._

 _-Aquí te traigo el muestrario- decía él._

 _-Ah, sí. Oye qué vista eh, qué hermosa._

 _-Sí, verdad. Mira son sin tetitas… eh, sintéticas- decía cada vez más rojo y nervioso._

 _-Ah, jaja, sintéticas._

 _-Sí, eso._

…

'' _La gran sorpresa fue que el gerente de ventas, no resultó ser tan freak, nada más un poco ansioso, medio menso para la pronunciación y algo pervertido para variar. Así que la jefa de Hotaru se fue a vivir con él. No sin antes hablarle de mí a su vecina Yakumo, una nerd que quería saber cómo pescar al mejor amigo de su hermano que no le hacía caso. Y bueno, después de explicarle claramente las razones (pues era gay), ella quedó muy tranquila y satisfecha, así que me recomendó en todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber, y… lo demás es historia''._

 **N/A: Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, no se desesperen, Sasuke volverá a salir pronto, pero tenía que explicar la historia de Sakura primero, como verán, es una actriz a la cual le pagan para fingir que coquetea con los hombres para así saber si son fieles o no. Hasta el próximo capítulo amados lectores.**


	3. Sasuke, eres el siguiente

**SASUKE, ERES EL SIGUIENTE.**

 **N/A: Hola chicos, gracias por sus reviews y hacer de esta historia de sus favoritos, me alegran el día. Bueno, aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo** **. Recuerden, este capítulo aún sigue en Flashback ;)**

 **Palabras en ''_'' son pensamientos de Sakura, ya que ella narra la historia.**

 _CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

'' _La gran sorpresa fue que el gerente de ventas, no resultó ser tan freak, nada más un poco ansioso, medio menso para la pronunciación y algo pervertido para variar. Así que la jefa de Hotaru se fue a vivir con él. No sin antes hablarle de mí a su vecina Yakumo, una nerd que quería saber cómo pescar al mejor amigo de su hermano que no le hacía caso. Y bueno, después de explicarle claramente las razones (pues era gay), ella quedó muy tranquila y satisfecha, así que me recomendó en todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber, y… lo demás es historia''._

 _CONTINUACIÓN…_

 _-¿Otro?- preguntaba Ino mientras veía cómo Sakura marcaba con rayitas en la ventada de la sala el número total de sus atrapados.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso?_

 _-Uuu, espera a que tenga su carrera de actriz, va a ser hasta que tenga cara de pasita- decía Sai._

 _-Jaja… ya me voy a dormir- decía Sakura mientras se retiraba a su habitación._

 _''Supongo que Sai tenía razón, y antes de que se me pusiera la cara de pasita, pasó otra cosa…''_

 _….FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

 _Tiempo después se podía observar que Sakura estaba con un médico en un consultorio._

 _-A ver, a ver, a ver- decía el doctor mientras observaba unos estudios que Sakura había llevado.- No son buenos- le dijo con cara de preocupación.- La infección está muy avanzada… si te fijas el virus ha llegado hasta las estructuras óseas y problema es que avance exponencialmente. A este ritmo, ya es un punto irreversible y…_

 _-Pero, tenemos muy poca información- le interrumpía Sakura con una cara a punto de llorar.- Necesitamos más tiempo._

 _-No hay- le dijo el doctor._

 _-Debe de haber un error- decía ella con la voz entrecortada.- No, no es posible… esos análisis tienen que estar mal, no pueden ser míos._

 _-Son tuyos. Debes estar consciente a que a esta velocidad el peligro se viene inevitablemente._

 _-Yo sé… en unas semanas- decía Sakura ya derramando unas cuántas lágrimas._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Pero no me va a vencer, no lo permitiré- decía la pelirrosa mientras se alejaba del consultorio._

 _Y entonces a lo lejos se escuchó decir a alguien:_

 _-¡Corte!- dijo el director de escena._ _(_ _ **No me maten, todo era actuación xD)**_

 _-Muy bien, muchas felicidades eh, o sea, de todas las que han hecho esta audición, tú has sido la mejor- decía el doctor, quien era un actor, a Sakura._

 _-¿De verdad?- decía ella muy emocionada._

 _-Sí, se ve que ya lo traes._

 _-¡Ay, qué bueno!_

 _-Oye muy bien, eh. Encontraste la combinación perfecta entre Lady Tsunade y vulnerabilidad.- le dijo el director._

 _-Ay, de verdad, muchas gracias._

 _-Ah, ¿Sakura?- le dijo una mujer pelirroja que usaba lentes._

 _-Mande._

 _-¿Me acompañas a mi oficina?- le dijo la mujer._

 _-Eh, sí, sí._

 _Mientras Sakura iba caminando junto a la pelirroja, todos se acercaban a felicitarla por tan buen trabajo que hizo. Ya una vez ambas mujeres entraron a la oficina, la mujer pelirroja empezó a hablar._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tienes tiempo de hacer la serie? Ay, qué pregunta, claro que tienes, ¿no?- decía Karin, la misma pelirroja._

 _-Sí, sí, yo creo que sí… bueno, ahorita tengo unos proyectos en puerta._

 _-¿A sí?_

 _-Sí, una obra infantil._

 _-Ay, qué increíble, ¿cantas? Ay, pero claro que cantas, porque podríamos hablar del tema musical de la serie._

 _-No, es que la obra no es musical._

 _-Ahh._

 _-Y sí me pone un poco tensa lo de la cantada… ¿hay problema? Porque…_

 _-Ay, claro que no. Lo importante es que estás perfecta para el papel. Yo por mí firmaba el contrato ahorita, eh._

 _-Perfecto, ok- decía muy emocionada Sakura._

 _-Pero sabes que hay que hacer un par de cosas antes, ¿no? Claro que lo sabes. Habrá que hacer un callback, el diseño de luz…_

 _-Ah, sí, claro, claro._

 _-Cosas así que tú entiendes._

 _-Sí, claro, no hay problema._

 _-Y después voy a necesitar que arregles un asuntito con un ex novio, ¿no?- cuando Karin dijo eso, Sakura se quedó mirándola fijamente._

 _-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida._

 _-Mi ex. Lo encuentras, haces que se enamore de ti y después lo mandas al diablo._

 _-Yo… perdón es que… no estoy entendiendo hay un ex novio o algo así._

 _-Sakura, no finjas, sé todo de ti. Necesito que ese tipo pase por todo lo que pasé yo. Se lo merece, te lo juro. Y ya que esté jodido… llego yo, casual y le curo su corazoncito roto. Digo, alguien tiene que ser el clavo que saca a otro clavo, ¿no? Jajajaja- se burlaba la pelirroja haciendo que Sakura se empezara a sentir cada vez más incómoda._

 _-Mire Srta. Karin… no sé qué te hayan dicho de mí. Pero una cosa es mi trabajo como actriz y otra muy distinta es… la otra cosa. Yo todavía tengo dignidad, tengo principios- decía Sakura mientras se levantaba de la silla dispuesta a ir a la puerta para salir.- Gracias, con permiso._

 _-¡Lástima!- gritó Karin haciendo que Sakura se detuviera en la puerta- Tanto talento que tenías como actriz. Tu oportunidad de dejar de ser un chicle más… eh, dónde dices que está tu obra, ah, ya, en un teatrito, sí. En fin, ojalá que tengan una temporada muy larga, mi reina. Cierra la puerta mi vida, gracias, bye- decía despectivamente la pelirroja._

 _-Karin, yo…_

 _-Srta. Karin, corazón._

 _-Srta. Karin, eh…_

 _-Siéntate- le decía a la ojijade- Tienes un futuro brillante._

 _…._

 _Días después se podían observar a Ino, Sakura y Sai jugando al ''Basta''._

 _-''A''- dijo Sai._

 _-Basta- le dijo Sakura._

 _-Me quedé en la letra pu._

 _-Esa ni siquiera existe- decía molesta Ino._

 _-Claro que sí, hay muchas palabras, por ejemplo las actrices que se tiran al ex novio de la productora y ya no hacen teatro infantil._

 _-Oye, qué te pasa, jamás me tiro a nadie- decía ofendida Sakura._

 _-Pues deberías- le dijo Sai._

 _-A ver, ya en serio, Sakura. Este rollo de enamorar a un hombre para que después lo mandes a la fregada está criminal._

 _-¿Qué tiene?_

 _-Ciudad: Putla, ya ven- decía Sai quitado de la pena._

 _-Ayer soñé que no tenías ojos- decía Ino asustando a su amiga pelirrosada._

 _-Pff, qué tiene qué ver, Ino._

 _-Quiere decir que no estás viendo lo que estás haciendo._

 _-Color: púrpura- seguía Sai en su rollo._

 _-Es un trabajo, como cualquiera de los otros. Nada más que en esta si lo hago bien…_

 _-Apellido: Putín- seguía interrumpiendo Sai._

 _-Me darán el protagónico de una serie increíble- continuaba Sakura ignorando a su pálido amigo._

 _-Animal: puerca…_

 _-A ver, qué tiene de malo. Karin quiere volver con su ex, yo sólo les daré un empujoncito. Y seguro que este baka se merece un quita-risas._

 _-Cosa: puñal._

 _-Y qué vas a hacer, ¿ya tienes un plan?- preguntaba la rubia._

 _-Oh, claro que sí._

 _-Nombre: Pu…_

 _-¡Ya cállate, Sai!- gritaban ambas ya al borde de la histeria._

 _….._

 _Sakura fue con uno de sus amigos que era mecánico para que le enseñara una técnica de hacer creer que el carro se había descompuesto, pero con unas simples maniobras ella pudiera arreglarlo. Todo eso le funcionaría para el plan de desquite que le haría al ex novio de Karin._

 _Ya era el día esperado para llevar a cabo su plan, así que ese día Sakura iba vestida en un conjunto deportivo que consistía en un pants tipo leggins y un top, dejando ver su perfecta cintura con su abdomen marcado, cualquier hombre que la viera diría que era una atleta muy sexy. Fue hacia el carro de su víctima para aplicar lo que había aprendido, ya una vez que terminó su trabajo se retiró de ahí para poder esperar a entrar a escena._

 _El esperado ex novio llegó a su carro y trató de encenderlo, pero no pudo. Así que decidió salir del auto para abrir el cofre y revisar lo que tenía._

 _-¡Qué raro! Si lo acabo de comprar- decía frustrado el hombre._

 _Sakura vio que su víctima ya había llegado, así que fue sigilosamente acercándose._

 _-Tenten, no arranque mi coche. ¿Podrías hablar a la agencia para que vengan? Sí, gracias._

 _\- Debe de ser el sensor de inyección, eh. A un amigo le acaba de pasar- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba al joven que éste se le quedaba mirando como si la reconociera._

 _-Lady Tsunade, tanto tiempo- dijo él mientras se quitaba sus lentes tipo aviador y haciendo que Sakura se sacara de onda._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-¿Perdón? Ja, qué ya se te olvidó que me ponchaste las llantas o qué- dijo el joven, pero cuando él dijo eso, Sakura entonces supo que ese ex novio de Karin, era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo que ella maldijo, sólo que no lo reconoció porque ese día él estaba atrás de un reflector y ella no lo pudo ver bien, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente, no podía negar que el hombre frente a ella era un perfecto y atractivo adonis._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Eres tú?_

 _-Bueno, al parecer sí soy yo, pequeña molestia._

 _-Ah… jaja, eh… no vayas a pensar que ponché tus llantas así porque sí, eh-decía cada vez más nerviosa, pus nunca pensó que se volvería a encontrar al hombre que la humilló._

 _-No, no, claro que no… si fue Lady Tsunade, hasta me dejó su autógrafo y todo. Son un peligro las actrices, ¿no?_

 _-Tsk. ¿Sabes qué sí es un peligro? Los machines tira golfas, que nada más piensan con… otra cosa y no con la cabeza- decía molesta la pelirrosa._

 _-Sabes que por tu chiste de las llantas no llegué a la firma de un contrato importantísimo, de ese que cuesta seis meses de trabajo del que sí se hace con la cabeza y no con otra cosa- decía algo molesto, Sasuke._

 _-Y tú sabías que a la chichona esa que tú escogiste para tu comercial, le dieron dos protagónicos en la tele._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Ajá._

 _-¡Wow! Qué ojo tengo, ¿no?_

 _-No, buenísimo, sobre todo para castear chichitas y nalguitas de esas que luego salen en las telenovelas, muy bien, eh._

 _-Ok, ok. ¡Ya! Estamos a mano, ¿te parece, Tsunade?_

 _-Ah- suspiró la pelirrosa.- Está bien. Y no soy Tsunade, eh, soy Sakura._

 _-Claro._

 _-Bueno, qué, vas a querer que te ayude con tu auto o puedes solo._

 _-Ah, caray. ¿Le sabes a esto?_

 _-Algo. A ver déjame echarle un ojo- decía mientras se acercaba al cofre._

 _-A ver- dijo él no muy convencido que la pelirrosa le supiera a la mecánica._

 _Sakura se agachó para poder conectar los cables que había zafado, según lo que su amigo el mecánico le enseñó. Y con unos cuantos movimientos, logró conectarlo y cerró el cofre._

 _-Ya está. Y sí, si era el sensor de inyección, eh. A veces pasa con el Ghibli… raro, pero puede llegar a pasar. A ver, enciéndelo- le ordenó Sakura, así que Sasuke se metió para poder prenderlo, pero oh sorpresa, no pudo hacerlo._

 _-¿Decías?_

 _-No, no, no, o sea, nada más enciéndelo._

 _-Ah, sí, es con el dedo, pero no arranca.- dijo Sasuke y volvió a intentarlo.- No, no arranca._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Sí._

 _-A… a ver… déjame checarlo, ábrele tantito- decía nerviosa Sakura, ya que no contaba con que no le iba a funcionar su plan. Cuando estuvo abierto el cofre empezó a revisar qué es lo que pudo haber salido mal._

 _-Yo creo que lo tuyo, lo tuyo, es ponchar llantas, eh. Ah, y también el ser una molestia- dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos ante ese comentario._

 _-No, ¿sabes qué es? Es el… eh… la tarjeta del sistema._

 _-¿Qué sistema?_

 _-El, el… sistema… del motor- ya ni hallaba qué decir la pobre.- Pues qué más, qué otro- dijo mientras volvía a revisar el motor, pero no se dio cuenta que el cable de sus audífonos se atoró en una de las partes del motor._

 _-¿Todo bien?- preguntaba el pelinegro._

 _-No, sí. Es que se atoró aquí como un cablecito, pero ahí voy, eh- decía ella mientras trataba de zafarse. Empezó a jalar y jalar, pero cuando jaló de más, no sólo se zafó, sino que provocó que salieran chispas de ahí.- ¡Ahhhh!- fueron sus gritos._

 _-¿Qué pasó?- fue corriendo Sasuke para ver qué pasaba._

 _-No, todo, bien, todo bien._

 _-¿Segura?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Tsk. Vaya, ya vi que eres toda una experta en esto. Pero bueno, ya sé de algo en lo que sí eres buena._

 _-¿En qué?_

 _-En ser una molestia._

 _….._

 _Rato después Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de Karin, después de la vergüenza y otra vez humillación que había pasado con Sasuke, decidió que ese trabajo no era para ella._

 _-¿Cómo que no vas a poder? Obvio si puedes, ¿no?- decía Karin._

 _-Es que… me odia y lo odio- dijo directamente, Sakura haciendo que Karin la mirara fijamente.- Mira… lo conocí en un casting, se portó súper mal conmigo. Entonces le ponché sus llantas y… ahorita le acabo de descomponer el carro._

 _-¡Tsk! Jajajaajajaja- se reía Karin- Sakura, el contrato está casi listo, ya viene en camino. Todo lo que soñaste y más, mamita- dijo Karin haciendo que Sakura volverá a tener interés en eso._

 _-¿Dónde dijiste que va a estar mañana?_

 _-Así se habla. Dime, ¿te gusta la música clásica?_

 _ **N/A: Bien, aquí otro capítulo más. Como verán, aquí uso a Lady Tsunade como si fuera una actriz importante y Sasuke compara a Sakura con ella porque según él, se cree una diva. Espero les haya gustado, ya hubo momentos sasusaku, claro aún se odian, pero eso cambiará poco a poco.**_

 _ **Hiyoko-sama: gracias por leer la historia, y sobre las notas algunas veces son necesarias, pero trataré de usarlas lo menos posible para que no se revuelva n_n**_

 _ **Akime Maxwell: qué bueno que te esté gustando.**_

 _ **Melissa y Maricel gracias por sus reviews**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	4. Comienza la conquista

**COMIENZA LA CONQUISTA**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo, sean pacientes con los momentos sasusaku, poco a poco se irán dando** **, bien, aquí les dejo la historia para que lean.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Palabras en '''' son pensamientos de Sakura.**

 _CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

 _Rato después Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de Karin, después de la vergüenza y otra vez humillación que había pasado con Sasuke, decidió que ese trabajo no era para ella._

 _-¿Cómo que no vas a poder? Obvio si puedes, ¿no?- decía Karin._

 _-Es que… me odia y lo odio- dijo directamente, Sakura haciendo que Karin la mirara fijamente.- Mira… lo conocí en un casting, se portó súper mal conmigo. Entonces le ponché sus llantas y… ahorita le acabo de descomponer el carro._

 _-¡Tsk! Jajajaajajaja- se reía Karin- Sakura, el contrato está casi listo, ya viene en camino. Todo lo que soñaste y más, mamita- dijo Karin haciendo que Sakura volverá a tener interés en eso._

 _-¿Dónde dijiste que va a estar mañana?_

 _-Así se habla. Dime, ¿te gusta la música clásica?_

 _CONTINUACIÓN…_

 _Era una noche hermosa en Konoha, y en uno de los salones exclusivos, Sasuke se encontraba junto a Naruto. Se encontraban en un concierto, ya que a ambos les gustaba escuchar música clásica y apoyar eventos de caridad._

-Sasuke, llegaron los de la fundación Akatsuki, y sorprendentemente la mujer que viene con el Sr. Hidan es su esposa, no sé si quieras platicárselo a tu amiga para que lo ponga en twitter.

-Naruto, no la traje para conversación.

-Hmp, me imagino para qué- decía Naruto mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo a la invitada de Sasuke, pues no daba mucho que dar a la imaginación con ese escote que llevaba.- Bueno, ahora regreso.

-Está bien.

Cuando Naruto se levantó, chocó con una mujer pelirrosa que iba arreglada muy hermosa para la ocasión, portaba un vestido de encaje negro con blanco, con adornos de flores, se veía elegante a diferencia de la invitada del pelinegro.

-Disculpe, ¿están ocupados estos asientos?- preguntaba Sakura.

-No, no, pase.

-Gracias- al decir eso, ella se sentó y Sai que iba detrás hizo lo mismo.-Con permiso- le dijo a Sasuke simulando que no lo había reconocido.

-Sí…-pero Sasuke al voltear vio a la mujer de sus pesadillas- Ok, ten, llévatelo, me rindo de una vez- le dijo él mientras le enseñaba las llaves de su auto haciendo que la ojiverde volteara hacia él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella como si nada.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí, Sakura Haruno?

-Me estás siguiendo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Jajajaja, sí, claro.

-¡Wow! Pero si estoy ante una celebridad. Oye, soy fan de tus vinos, ¿eh?- dijo Sai mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Sasuke.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, Vinos Sharingan es de lo mejor, yo…

-Mmm… ¿se conocen?- interrumpió Sakura.

-No/Sí- cada pelinegro quien dijo algo distinto, Sasuke negando y Sai afirmando.

-Pues de las revistas y todo- dijo Sai.- Por cierto, soy Sai.

-Sasuke- dijo regresándole el apretón de manos.- Ella es Nadeshiko- dijo señalando a su despampanante castaña compañera de ojos ambarinos.

-¿Qué tal?- saludo seria, Sakura.

-¡Hola!- respondió de forma tímida.

-Ay, cielos, está hermosa- susurraba Sai a su amiga, comentario que no le agrado a la pelirrosa, así que mejor él decidió reincorporarse a su asiento y callarse.

-Así que sabes de coches y además eres fan de Tenpin no Jūgo, ¿no? ( **puse al pelirrojo de músico xD).**

-¡Hmp! Pues sí. El segundo concierto es mi favorito.

-Ah, mira- decía fingiendo asombro, Sasuke.

-Sabías que el cantante Utakata tiene una canción basándose en este concierto.

-No me digas.

-Ajá, y…

-Oye, Sasuke-kun, no sé si sean las luces o el polvo, el viento o alguien, pero… creo que tengo algo en el ojo, ¿me lo checas?- decía Nadeshiko para hacer que Sasuke le pusiera atención, cosa que molestó a Sakura.

-Sí, a ver.

-Toma, revísate tu ojo- le dijo Sakura mientras le prestaba su espejo.

-Ah… gracias, qué linda.

-Bien, entonces decía que Utakata…

-Sasuke-kun, perdón… no lo puedo abrir, ¿me lo abres, porfis?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Qué onda con esta vieja- decía Sakura a Sai.

-No sé, pero se nota a leguas que quiere quitarte el trabajo.

-¡Shh!

-Oye- dijo Nadeshiko- Eres adorable, muchas gracias- le decía mientras le regresaba su espejo.

-Si este sujeto supiera que lo tuyo es ''Shinobi'' **(según son un grupo de pop xD).** \- le decía Sai a Sakura.

-Ya te dije que fue una borrachera, además era la única canción que había en el karaoke, ya supéralo- decía Sakura tratando de borrar sus recuerdos cuando se puso a cantar una canción de ese grupo.

-Por poco te tatúas ''Somos uno mismo'' en las nalgas.

-Ay, por favor.

-¡Shh!- los calló Sasuke, pues el concierto iba a empezar.

El concertista Jūgo empezaba a dirigir a la orquesta con una de sus composiciones. Era una música romántica, suave, haciendo que todos empezaran a disfrutarla, bueno, casi todos ya que Nadeshiko empezaba a bostezar, pero en cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura, ellos suspiraban por aquella melodiosa sinfonía. En eso ambos voltearon a verse ocasionando que ambos se sonrojaran, pero cuando Sasuke volteó a ver a su compañera, le pareció una ofensa, pues ella se estaba tomando selfies. Pero Sasuke decidió ignorar eso, y empezó a cerrar sus ojos para poder sentir mejor la música, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por Sakura, ya que ella empezó a sentir algo de admiración por el pelinegro al ver que él también disfrutaba de eso como ella.

…..

Una vez terminado el concierto, los invitados se dispusieron a ir a una cena que ahí mismo era. Sai estaba probando toda clase de manjares.

-Mmm… qué bueno está esto. ¿Qué? Oye, no me mires así, ¿eh? Cuando em dijiste que íbamos a ir a un concierto pensé que era de tu grupo ese Shinobi- decía Sai.

-Pareces cirquero, baka.

-No, vengo estilo ninja **(iba vestido así con su típico atuendo de Naruto Shippuden).**

-Ja, y luego enseñando esa panza, quién lo diría.

-Cuál panza, no ves mis perfectos cuadros.

-Ah, sí claro.

-Tú, mejor concéntrate en tu rollo.

-En eso estoy. Traigo un plan bastante armadito.

-¿En serio? Porque no creo que este tipo caiga con ''Ay, te tiré la copa''.

-Ay, lo sé… a ver artista, ¿traes tus lentes?

-Sí.

-Sácalos, póntelos.

-Pero… ¡Ay!

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer para justificar tu numerito de… arlequín.

-Ahora te llamas… Saiken Yamada y eres… director.

-Está a punto de dirigir un video a la nueva cantante, Hinata Hyuga, en el magnífico castillo Himeji ¿verdad? ¡Cuéntales!- decía Sakura quien ahora se encontraba junto a Sai, Sasuke y Nadeshiko.

-Sí bueno es… un video que… que tiene una visión así como de… ninjas.

-¿No? ¿Sí?- decía Nadeshiko que se veía muy interesada de repente en él.

-Sí, acá todos los ninjas como eran antes y… y… y por eso decidí vestirme así, porque siento que me meto más en el papel de director.

-Pero por supuesto- le decía fascinada la castaña.

-Sí, algo como vintage-pop. Y andamos buscando a la mujer que saldrá en el video junto a Hinata.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Será la sacerdotisa que necesita ser rescatada y…

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-O sea, cállate.

-Ok.

-Amo a Hinata. Soy la fan más grande de Hinata- seguía emocionada, Nadeshiko.

-¡Ah, mira! No sabía que te gustara la música Techno- decía Sasuke.

-Sí, me encanta- dijo Nadeshiko mientras se iba a platicar mejor con Sai

-¡Ninja! Me encanta- dijo Naruto que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Tú sí sabes, rubio- dijo Sai y se disponía a continuar hablando con su nueva conquista.- Sabes, necesito ir a un lugar para…

-Ah, te acompaño. ¡Sasuke-kun!

-Sí- dijo el mencionado.

-No te importa que vaya, ¿verdad?

-Mmm… no.

-Yo te la cuido, amigo, no hay problema- dijo Sai que salía del lugar junto a Nadeshiko.

-Oye, pero si eres la hermosa pelirrosa que vi hace rato. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, por cierto.

-Ah, mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno.

-Oye y…

-Naruto. Ve a ver si varios están tomando vino Sharingan- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo los coqueteos de su amigo.

-Sí, seguramente te tendrás que regresar en taxi a tu casa, teme.

-Ajá, dobe. Andando- diciendo esto, el rubio dejó solos a Sasuke con Sakura.- Y tú y yo qué hacemos, ¿vamos a patear carros?- dijo con un toque de coqueteo, Sasuke.

-¡Va! Si tú pones el carro yo pongo las patadas.

-Jajaja. De acuerdo, molestia. ¿Canapé?- preguntó Sasuke al momento de agarrar un postre que un mesero había llevado en una charola.

-No, gracias… bueno, sí- diciendo esto, Sakura puso su celular en el bolsillo del saco del pelinegro para así ella poder agarrar un postre.

Una vez ambos que terminaron de comer sus canapés, decidieron retomar su conversación.

-Entonces te gusta Utakata.

-Sí- medio podía hablar Sakura, ya que aún seguía masticando

-Mi hermano mayor y él eran mejores amigos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, antes se iban a pescar juntos a la bahía.

-Mmm- volvía a afirmar la pelirrosa ya que se estaba tragando el último bocado. Ya una vez que lo pasó por completo, empezó a sacar la lengua para relamerse los labios, cosa que hizo sin intención.

-No, no, no. Lo estás haciendo mal- decía Sasuke haciendo que Sakura volteara a verlo.- Para hacer eso tienes que sacar un poquito más la lengua, pero de forma sutil.

-¿Perdón?

-Para seducirme. Si no parece que te estás relamiendo las migajas.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Ay, claro que sabes. La miradita, la trompita parada, la lamidita de labio. Pero funciona mejor si me ves primero a los ojos, después a la boca y ahí te lames el labio- decía de una forma Sasuke como si fuera el rey de la seducción.

-No bueno… ja, creo que sí estás malinterpretando- decía Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

-Pues está bien difícil interpretar a tu amigo… el director, que da casualidad que se lleva a la flaca para que tú hagas tu interpretación de la lengüita.

-A ver… vamos por partes. Yo estoy aquí porque me gusta Jūgo.

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio!

-Ok. Qué grabación tienes del segundo concierto- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Sakura ahora sí se empezara a poner nerviosa.

-La de… la de la orquesta sinfónica.

-De Suna.

-Sí.

-Ay, pues, lástima porque esa no existe- decía Sauske al momento de darle un sorbo a su vino, haciendo que Sakura estuviera roja de la vergüenza.

-Ok. ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues es que… estoy tratando de aprender, porque… me acaban de dar el papel de una pianista que está desahuciada. ¿Ya?

-Ok.

-Y no sé si estás acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres se derritan a tus pies, pero, Mmm… no, no es el caso.

-No, no todas.

-No.

-Pero tú sí que me estás coqueteando.-

-No.

-¿No?

-Claro que no.

-Ok, entonces yo sí coquetearé contigo- dijo mientras se acercaba más a la pelirrosa- Vamos a mi departamento-decía mientras se acercaba más y más al punto que Sakura retocedía con cada paso que daba, y sin darse cuenta chocó con uno de los meseros haciendo que su vino se derramara en el traje de Sasuke.

-¡Ay, perdón!- exclamó ella.

-Ok, jaja, un simple NO hubiera sido suficiente- decía Sasuke mientras se trataba de limpiar.

-No, qué pena, perdón.

-Ja, no te preocupes- decía Sasuke que más que enojado, parecía divertirse.

En eso Sai regresaba junto a Nadeshiko, ya que habían visto la escena de la copa justo a tiempo. Sakura al ver a su amigo, fue hacia donde él estaba.

-¿No que el plan muy armadito?- le decía Sai.

….

-¿Y qué tal está?- decía Ino, pues ya sus dos amigos se encontraban en la casa.

-Pues está pasable- respondía Sai por ella.

-Ay, ¿pasable? Está mucho mejor que tú- decía Sakura, haciendo que Sai e Ino se miraran con complicidad.

-¡Ya te gustó!- dijeron ambos.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Sakura.

-Ajá- se burlaba Ino.

-Aquí el punto es que el tipo tiene que caer redondito por mí, y si hubiera ido a su departamento, hubiera pasado de todo… y jamás caería.

-Eso tiene perfecta lógica, entonces como no te acostaste con él, anda babeando por ti. Bien, eh, muy bien- decía Sai.

-Yo ya no entiendo nada. Si te acuestas con ellos, no caen, y si no lo haces, tampoco- decía la rubia.

-Ino. Somos complejos- decía el pelinegro.

-¡Ay, por Kami!- decía Sakura.

-¿Ves? Por eso no agarramos nada- dijo Ino.

-No, bueno, y luego tú acabas soñando que te acuestas con Sai- decía con burla la pelirrosa, haciendo que Ino se pusiera roja como tomate y Sai se quedara con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Sakura!- dijo ahogando un grito su amiga.

-Ino, perdón- se trataba de excusar su amiga al momento de reaccionar de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Sueñas que tú y yo tenemos…?

-No, no sueño… lo soñé una vez y fue una pesadilla. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-No, no, no vamos a hablar de otra cosa hasta que me digas qué tal estuvo. ¿Apoco no hubo pasión, eh? De seguro mencionabas mi nombre cada vez que yo…

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Ya estuvo bueno- interrumpía Ino para que Sai no siguiera con sus preguntas incómodas y Sakura dejara de reírse.- Mejor cuéntanos cómo le vas a hacer para que este tipo caiga redondito.

-Bueno… este es el plan.

 **N/A: Bien, aquí termina este cuarto capítulo. Como verán Sasuke ya empezó a coquetear con Sakura, ya hubo algo más de emoción, hasta ya se la quería llevar a su depa jeje… y vemos que Ino empezó a tener sueños amorosos con nuestro querido Sai xD. Espero sus reviews que siempre me alegran el día**

 **Hiyoko-sama: qué bueno que te haga reír la historia, yo también reí cuando escribía lo de Sai jaja, y en cuanto a Karin, ya sé, anda de fastidiosa jaja, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también ;)**

 **Akime Maxwell: en este capítulo ya hubo más sasusaku, poco a poco habrá más y más, sólo espera!**


	5. Conociéndote más

**CONOCIÉNDOTE** **MÁS**

 **N** **/A:** **Hola** **a** **todos** **,** **ya** **los** **tenía abandonados, pero había tenido mucho trabajo, pero al fin vacaciones…. Gracias a los que me dejan revises y los que han estado agregando esta historia a sus favoritos, los amo por ello. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo** **㈳5, espero lo disfruten!**

Esa misma noche después del evento, Sasuke y Nadeshiko se encontraban ya acostado, claro, después de una buena sesión de sexo. El azabache (ya con su pijama puesta que era unos bóxer con una camiseta ajustada) estaba revisando unos correos en su laptop, cuando en eso un celular empieza a sonar.

-Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko.

-¿Mande?- decía adormilada la castaña.

-Tu teléfono está sonando.

-Ay, no, contesta tú, estoy muy cansada. Ahí déjalo.

-Ay sí, pues ya qué-dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a buscar de dónde provenía el sonido. Cuando llegó hacia el lugar, se dio cuenta que el sonido venía de su abrigo, así que tomó el aparto y sonrió, ya que se notó que era de cierta pelirrosa.- Lo siento, pero… alguien más tomó mi oferta de venir a mi departamento.

\- Bien por ella… oye, yo lo que necesito es otra cosa- le respondía Sakura.

-Tu teléfono.

-A parte.

-Mi camisa para llevarla a la tintorería, ¿no?

-Pero qué cómico eres, eh. No, lo que realmente necesito es… entender a Jūgo. -Ok. ¿Tienes dónde apuntar?- decía Sasuke mientras Sakura buscaba una libreta.

-A ver, sí, dime.

-Es .com- al terminar de decir esto, Sakura sólo rodó sus ojos y Sai e Ino se burlaban.

-Ay… jajaja, qué bárbaro, qué chistoso. ¿Es en serio?

-Sí, nada más que hay un pequeño detalle…- decía Sasuke mientras se alejaba de la habitación para que Nadeshiko no lo escuchara, pero no se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba oyendo.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres algo conmigo por qué no simplemente no vienes a mi departamento y ya. ¿Por qué son tan complicadas las viejas?

-Ay, no… o sea en serio no te estoy tratando de ligar.

-Bueno, Sakura Haruno, nos vemos mañana para que te dé tu teléfono, y para que hablemos de Jūgo, si así le quieres hacer, así le hacemos pues. ¡Buenas noches!- y diciendo esto, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cama de nuevo donde Nadeshiko lo esperaba fingiendo que no había escuchado.

\- Oye, Sasuke-kun, si me conseguiste boletos VIP para el concierto de Hinata, ¿no?

-Sí. Por cierto, ya está el chofer esperando abajo.

-¿Cómo?

-Como qué.

-Ash, si serás baka.

-Nadeshiko ya sabes cómo es la dinámica.

-Claro, no te molestes, al cabo ya me iba- decía la castaña mientras agarraba sus cosas y se retiraba, pues Sasuke es un hombre de una sola noche.

...

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke habían decidido ir a un café para que así él pudiera entregarle el teléfono y ella pudiera saber más de Jūgo. Ambos ya estaban sentados en silencio, así que Satura decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Por qué te gusta la música?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Si vamos a mi departamento creo que quedarás más que encantada.

-Mira Sasuke, yo no estoy aquí para eso.

-No, claro que no. Estás aquí para aprender de una mujer pianista desahuciada y lo vas a lograr hablando con un hombre empresario, experto en vinos, ¿no?

-Ja, ok. Sabes qué, tienes razón. Mejor sí lo busco en Wikipedia- decía Sakura al momento que se levantaba de la mesa. –Gracias- y al decir eso, ella se salió de la cafetería dispuesta a tomar un taxi, cosa que hizo adrede para esperar a que cierto pelinegro la alcanzara, pero se empezó a preocupar, ya que Sasuke se estaba tardando en salir; pero cuando ella ya se estaba rindiendo escuchó que alguien la llamó.

-Eso no te lo puedo explicar- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura sonriera, pues había logrado parte de su objetivo.

-Qué no me puedes explicar.

-El por qué me gusta la música.

-Pero… necesito saberlo.

-Ok, va. Vamos a hacer el juego de la música.

-Ok.

-Pero tú y yo sabemos dónde va a acabar esto- decía con una sonrisa altanera.

-Ja, créeme, no va acabar en lo que estás pensando. Dame unos días para entender a alguien que sabe de música, y me voy, te dejo en paz, en serio.

-Sakura… tengo trabajo. Estoy abriendo un nuevo negocio en el extranjero con lo de vinos Sharingan, la verdad no me puedo tomar días libres.

-No, no, no, no, no. Me refiero cuando termines tus jornadas laborales, incluso puede ser días no seguidos, como tú puedas.

-De acuerdo, y si terminamos en la cama qué.

-Jajajajaja, sueña Uchiha.

-¿Me pagas las llantas o qué?

-Sí claro, hasta te pago la tintorería.

-Entonces una semana hablando de música.

-Ajá.

…...

Rato después Sasuke estaba conduciendo su auto y hablaba mientras Sakura apuntaba lo que él decía. -Bueno Jūgo es un hombre apasionado en lo que hace, se puede decir que es un romántico, un atormentado, un idealista. Él dice que trata de hacer música que llegue directo al corazón sin pasar por el cerebro. También dice la frase de: "Si quieres conocerme, escucha mi música". Y suena así- al decir eso, Sasuke subió el volumen de una música que tenía en su estéreo, haciendo que de nuevo él se perdiera en ella y Sakura empezara a poner atención. –Es tristísima, muy triste. También dice que la música debe traer alivio, que debe rehabilitar el alma lentamente, que debe de revelar lo más simple, las emociones del corazón. ¿Si lo oyes?

-Sí-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pues realmente sí le estaba interesando todo lo que el azabache decía.

…...

Tiempo después, Sasuke llevó a la pelirrosa a una tienda de instrumentos musicales, y estaba un hermoso piano que él le explicaba todos sus detalles. Fueron a muchos lugares donde Sasuke le explicaba sobre la vida de Jūgo y Sakura por primera vez en su vida, empezaba a admirar lo que realmente era la música clásica, y cómo no amarla si el hombre que tenia enfrente hablaba con una pasión sobre ella, así que sólo tal vez Sakura empezaba a conocer otra faceta del pelinegro que realmente le estaba gustando. Después de recorrer varios lugares, la pelirrosa estaba en una sala de una de las tantas tiendas que fueron junto a Sasuke escuchando el nuevo tema musical de Jūgo. Una vez terminando ambos de haber escuchado un rato el nueve sencillo, decidieron hablar.

-No me digas que te apasiona cuando haces esos castings- preguntaba el pelinegro.

-Jaja, no. Realmente me molestan, pero cuando las cosas salen bien, cuando me dan un papel… no sé, pasa algo diferente.- Hablaba Sakura ahora haciendo que Sasuke se interesara- De repente cuando se levanta el telón o dicen acción y es como si… no sé, como si empezara a existir un lugar o un tiempo nuevo y las cosas que eran de cartón, se vuelven de piedra o de madera… y de repente ya no hay publicó y ya no hay cámaras… sólo queda el presente que tú estás creando. Y sabes qué es lo mejor, que yo dejo de ser yo y puedo decir tonterías o… je, hacer locuras. Puedo ser libre. No sé, es diferente verlo que hacerlo suceder- decía con mucha pasión en sus palabras. -Hacerlo suceder- repetía Sasuke casi en susurro, pues realmente estaba muy apasionado viendo cómo se expresaba Sakura.

-Wow, me dejaste impresionado, y por eso te voy a enseñar algo.

…...

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura a un edifico en construcción.

-¿Y todo esto qué es?- preguntaba la ojiverde.

-Es una escuela de música. Es la primera. Estoy financiando un programa de educación musical. Vamos a amozar aquí en Konoha, pero bueno, a mí me encantaría que ya estuviera en todo Japón para que los niños que no pueden asistir a una escuela privada tengan oportunidad de jugar con la música; entrenarse, divertirse, quién sabe tal vez un día descubrimos que tenemos un genio y no nada más para el futbol. También logré que seis empresas se unieran a esto. Van haber pianos, cuarenta y cinco computadoras, violines, cellos, etc. Estamos reclutando maestros y allá abajo va a ser la cafetería.

Sakura realmente estaba impresionada por lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, mas aparte el edificio era hermoso. Se estaba dando cuenta que en serio esta faceta del pelinegro le encantaba.

-Aquí habrá unas mesas, bancas y esas cosas para que los niños se relajen- continuaba explicando el azabache.

-Está precioso- decía ella mientras seguía admirando el lugar. –Y tú por qué no tocas un instrumento, si es tan importante que otros lo hagan.

-No, lo más importante es que en veinte años un niño va a tener la posibilidad de… no sé, de estar tocando en la filarmónica de Londres u otro país, o la de Suna- decía con algo de burla el pelinegro recordando a lo de la noche anterior.

-Jajaja, qué chistoso. Pero ya hablando en serio, Sasuke…

-Ven te voy a enseñar algo que ya está terminado- le interrumpió Sasuke al ver que ella ya no pudo reaccionar. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Sakura pudo ver que era una especie de teatro, muy hermoso por cierto. -Esta es la sala de conciertos. ¿Cómo ves?

-Esto es algo increíble, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Esto es mejor que hacerlo suceder- decía con un brillo especial en sus ojos la pelirrosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-Ya te enseñé todo lo que sé de música. Este soy yo, Sakura. Bueno, me falta enseñarte mi departamento- decía con un tono seductor que realmente estaba logrando que ella cayera rendido a sus pies. Así que él al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba se empezó a acercar lentamente al grado de que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca, Sasuke empezó a agacharse para poder besarla y justo cuando ya iba a rozar sus labios, Sakura se apartó. -¿Qué?- preguntaba algo divertido.

-Jajaja… no, aún no Uchiha- decía mientras le sonreía y se alejaba de él.

-Tsk, tú sí que eres una molestia.

-Y tú un egocéntrico.

-Ya caerás Haruno, ya lo verás- decía mientras la seguía viendo con tono seductor para así despedirse de ella.


	6. Creo que me enamoré

**CREO QUE ME ENAMORÉ.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos queridos lectores, hace tiempo que no actualizaba, pues me fui de vacaciones para Navidad, espero que hayan pasado una excelente Navidad y les deseo un próspero año nuevo. Pues aquí les dejo este capítulo que ya hay mucho más sasusaku y saino n_n, espero lo disfruten.**

-Ay, eres una baka- decía Sai a su compañera pelirrosa.

-¿Por?

-Porque te estás enamorando- respondió Ino.

-Ja, claro que no.

-Te mueres porque pruebe tus labios y sientas cómo tu corazón se acelera cada vez que sientas sus besos repartidos por toda tu tersa piel- decía Sai con pasión a lo que Ino y Sakura sólo se le quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos.

-Wow, no sabía que eras apasionado- decía Ino.

-Pues tengo mis momentos de inspiración.

-Lo sacaste de un libro, ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura.

-No, yo… sí, lo admito.

-Ya decía que era mucho- reía Ino.

-Bueno, retomando el tema, jaja… ustedes creen que estoy enamorada de un tipo que es tira golfas y que sólo quiere llevarme a la cama porque no quise, de un junior que resulta que… que sí sabe de música y que sí le importan los demás, y para acabarla de amolar el tipo sí tiene sentido del humor. Y es noble y honesto… y sensible- decía con tono de ensueño la pelirrosa.- Pero a ver, aquí el punto es que si yo quiero estar con él… o quiero mi trabajo.

-Esa es la cuestión- decía la rubia.

-Y a todo lo que puedo aspirar es… a romperle el corazón para poder cumplir mi sueño- decía Sakura que se le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas causando que sus amigos la vieran con tristeza.

-Ay amiga, es que… ve de quién te fuiste a enamorar- dijo Ino.

-Ay bueno da igual, ¿no? Todos son unos bakas.

-No, ese baka, sí es un baka, es el mero diablo- dijo Sai tratando de remediar la situación, pero en realidad sólo la empeoró.

…..

En otro lugar, Karin estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pretendía escuchar a lo que su asistente le decía, sólo asintiendo con la cabeza para simular que estaba atenta. Una vez que el joven se fue, ella empezó a marcar a un número, y ese era nada más y nada menos que el de Sakura.

El celular empezó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento triste de la pelirrosa, y cuando vio el número supo que era de la mujer pelirroja.

-Ay, no inventes, es Karin- decía Sakura mientras se paraba para poder contestar.- ¡Moshi, moshi!

-¿Qué onda? Futura Dra. Kyoyama, cómo le va, pues yo acabo de salir de una junta de producción, el callback es un mero trámite, felicidades mamita, les encantas- decía Karin.

-¡Ah, qué bien!- fingía emoción la ojiverde.

-Oiga doctora y cómo vamos con mi asuntito, bien, ¿verdad?

-Justo te quería hablar de eso porque… no está fácil, eh Karin.

-Claro que no está fácil, anduve con él tres meses y no logré un carajo, pero para eso están las profesionales como tú.

-Pero…

-¡Besos!- dijo Karin interrumpiendo a Sakura y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ino.

-Ahora qué hago- dijo Sakura.

-Ay, no sé… pero, si vas a seguir con esto, tienes que ir a su casa.

-¡No! No voy a ir a su casa- decía algo mortificada Sakura.

-Ya sé que no te quieres acostar con él. Ay, ven- decía Ino mientras abrazaba a su preocupada amiga.

…..

Al siguiente día, Sakura hizo lo que Ino le dijo, fue hacia el departamento del pelinegro, claro, sin negras intenciones, sólo con el propósito de entablar más ''amistad''. Ahí se encontraba frente a la puerta, empezaba a ponerse pintura en sus labios, ensañar lo que diría, etc. Todo eso lo hacía sin saber que Sasuke estaba del otro lado viéndola por la mirilla ( **es el hoyito que está en la puerta)** , cuando ella estaba a punto de irse, Sasuke abre inmediatamente la puerta.

-O sea, vienes y le haces caras a mi puerta y después te vas, hmp, vaya molestia que eres- decía de forma divertida el azabache.

-¡Hola!- decía Sakura mientras se metía tímidamente al departamento.

-¡Hola!- dijo Sasuke al momento de darle un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Wow!- decía Sakura al ver el lujoso departamento que el pelinegro vivía.- ¿Y te gusta vivir en un hotel?

-¿Le pones un pero? Es el mejor de todo Japón.

-Ay, sí- decía con burla la pelirrosa.

-Hmp, ¿te apetece un vino de mi marca?

-Bueno. Vaya, veo que tenemos la misma colección de libros- decía Sakura.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno al menos esta colección de Icha-Icha Paradise del legendario Jiraiya.

-En serio tú tienes…

-Eh, no me malinterpretes, no es por el lado pervertido que… ay, je. Bueno, mi tío favorito, Kakashi, le encantaba leer eso y como vivía con nosotros, pues… digamos que dejó su colección. Claro que nunca las llegué a leer, bueno sólo una parte, que es la romántica porque luego suben de tono y…. y no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto- decía muy roja la pelirrosa.

-Jajajaja, ay Haruno. No tenías que darme toda la explicación, no te hubiera cuestionado, digo somos adultos después de todo.

-Sí, ya sé. Pero tú los tienes porque… ah, sabes qué mejor no me lo cuentes, no quiero saber.

-Hmp, me parece muy bien. Aunque sabes, no sólo tengo esos libros, también tengo de amor sincero y puro.

-¿En serio? Vaya, quién lo diría. Aunque respecto a ese tipo de libros hay algo que no entiendo.

-Cómo qué.

-Que la mayoría son tragedias. Por ejemplo, por qué cuando hay un amor así de intenso, alguno de los protagonistas termina matándose, como Romeo y Julieta por ejemplo.

-Ay… ni idea. Supongo que… un día te despiertas y te das cuenta que no sabes nada de la persona que está acostada junto a ti.

-No sé, aunque yo creo que a mis papás les pasó al revés, yo creo que sabían tanto el uno del otro que… terminaron derrotándose y… ¿tú con quién te quedaste?

-Ninguno… con los dos… solo. Brincando de hotel en hotel, con mi mochila, oyendo música y… leyendo a Jiraiya, claro, sus obras de romance puro, estas que tengo ya es una adquisición reciente, je. Siempre me imaginaba que me escapaba a dar la vuelta al mundo.

-¿Y si te escapaste?

-Me sigo escapando… igual que tú. Ya pasó una semana, estás aquí y te vas a escapar- decía Sasuke acercándose cada vez más y más a Sakura.- No te vas a meter a la cama conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Eh… pues no- decía algo incómoda, ella.

¡Hmp! Bueno, pues me voy a tener que desahogar de otra manera-dijo Sasuke al momento de irse a otro de las salas del departamento, dejando sola a Sakura. Ella se preguntaba qué planeaba él, pero al escuchar música proveniente de un piano, supo que Sasuke estaba tocándolo y eso hizo alegrar a su corazón. Ella veía la forma tan apasionada que él tocaba, así que decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Y sí, al final me escapé- decía Sasuke mientras seguía tocando- me fui a estudiar música a Nueva York. La verdad es que nunca fui muy bueno para tocar, soy mejor para escuchar. La empresa de mi papá empezó a tener problemas y me habló para que lo ayudara, y se acabó todos mis sueños de ser músico.

-Bueno, pero… ahora van a poder tocar muchos niños- decía Sakura tratando de animarlo.

-Pues, a lo mejor les da por… tocar ''Shinobi''.

-Jajaja, cómo sabes- se reía junto a Sasuke por ese comentario.

-Tu amigo el ''director'' resultó que sí es muy fan de mi vino Sharingan.

-Fue una vez y fue una borrachera- decía Sakura.

-Jajaja- reía Sasuke al momento que empezaba a tocar ''Tú y yo somos uno mismo'', éxito del grupo Shinobi- Algo así va, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y la vas a cantar?

-¡No!

-Por favor.

-Yo no cato, nunca.

-Aunque sea un pedazo.

-No… bueno, tal vez si mi vida dependiera de eso… tal vez.-dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba muy, pero muy peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía que había entre ellos, así que Sasuke aprovechó que ella no ponía resistencia y empezó a besarla. Al principio fue algo dulce, pero él empezó a bajar sus manos hacia su cintura haciendo que Sakura reaccionara y se parara de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo algo exaltado el pelinegro siguiéndola.

-No, yo no…- pero Sakura no pudo seguir hablando porque sus labios fueron capturados de nuevo. Ahora ambos estaban parados abrazándose y disfrutando de cada beso que poco a poco se volvía más apasionado. Se separaron por falta de aire ya que eran demasiado intensos.- Sabes qué- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que… te voy a dar unas llantas.

-Tsk, ¿estás segura?- preguntaba de forma divertida Sasuke, a lo que ella respondió moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación y después se separó del pelinegro para dirigirse hacia el pasillo.- Sakura, qué pasa- preguntaba algo preocupado.

-Yo… yo no sé si pueda, es que yo, la verdad nunca… yo.

-¡Shh! Tranquila, prometo que no te haré daño, sólo déjate llevar- decía Sasuke al momento que volvía a besarla haciendo que esta vez ella cediera a sus caricias.

Comenzó con un beso lento y suave por parte de ambos, pero poco a poco se fueron intensificando más y más. Ella al principio estaba aterrada, pero confiando en las palabras de Sasuke, Sakura decidió que era tiempo de dejar el miedo atrás y entregarse al amor. El pelinegro fue besando cada parte de su rostro con mucha devoción, fue bajando a su cuello donde empezó a besar haciendo que Sakura se embriagara de emociones. Poco a poco le fue quitando su vestido al punto de dejarla en ropa interior, haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con más deseo, pues realmente ella tenía un cuerpo de una diosa. Sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban en la cama recostados, explorando cada parte de sus cuerpos. Sakura sentía que se elevaba en el Cielo, pues nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así, realmente Sasuke se estaba mostrando como un caballero apasionado con ella, cada roce que daba, cada beso en cada parte expuesta de su piel, hacía que Sakura explotara de deseo y amor, y por primera vez ella no se sintió como un objeto sexual, sino como una mujer que era amada y deseada de la forma más pura. Esa noche ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, y aunque Sasuke había tenido sexo anteriormente con varias mujeres, nunca había experimentado el hacer el amor como esa noche lo hizo con la mujer pelirrosa que lo volvía loco.

….

Pasado más de media noche, Sakura despertó de los brazos de Sasuke, empezaba a recordar todo lo que había hecho haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en su cara, pero al regresar a la realidad, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con él ahí, aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, así que lentamente salió de su agarre, agarró sus ropa para cambiarse e irse a su casa.

…

Sakura ya se encontraba en casa, seguía procesando todo el momento maravilloso que había pasado con Sasuke y quería contárselo a su mejor amiga, así que empezó a acercarse al cuarto de la rubia.

-Ino, Ino qué crees que pasó, yo, ¡ahhh!- gritó Sakura al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, pues no podría aceptar lo que sus ojos acababan de ver: Ino y Sai acostados y desnudos.

-¡Sakura! Yo…- dijo Ino que estaba más roja que un tomate mientras se tapaba con la sábana al igual que Sai.

-No, yo, yo, yo me voy, los dejo cog… dormir, dormir, sí dormir, adiós- decía toda nerviosa Sakura mientras corría del cuarto, sin darse cuenta que como estaba a oscuras la casa, se empezaba a tropezar con todo lo que había.

-Está bien que se haya espantado, pero no es para tanto. ¿Tan feo estoy?- decía Sai.

-Claro que no, jeje, mejor que tal si continuamos con lo que estábamos, mi pintor- decía Ino con coquetería.

-Me parece excelente, mi preciosidad- decía Sai con el mismo tono y ambos volvieron a continuar con sus labores de amor.

 **N/A: Jajaja, ese Sai no pierde el tiempo xD… bueno, pues, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como he mencionado anteriormente en otros fandom, yo no soy de escribir lemon xD, la verdad no se me da o me falta mucha imaginación jaja, pero es la primera vez en toda mi existencial vida que escribo una mini mini mini mini pizca de esto, en fin…. Ya cada vez me acerco al final! Espero sus reviews y como les dije nunca he escrito lemon en mi vida, así que no me linchen xD hahaha… hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Mest: gracias, qué bueno que te gustó y de hecho sí le hecho algunas variaciones, no lo he dejado exactamente igual, más adelante te darás cuenta de la gran variación**

 **KrassfromVenus: espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

 **Hiyoko-sama: ojalá este no se te haya hecho súper cortito xD**


	7. Jugando con el corazón

**JUGANDO CON EL CORAZÓN**

 **N/A: Hola amados lectores, aquí les dejo nueva actualización y primer capítulo del 2016… ya casi llego al final de la historia y creo que aquí empieza el drama xD… disfruten la lectura, ¡los quiero!**

Al día siguiente, Ino y Sakura se encontraban hacienda sus labores, cada quien muy concentrada en lo suyo, cuando en eso alguien tocó la puerta.

-Sakura, puedes abrir porfis, ando con las uñas recién pintadas.

-Sí, ahí voy- dijo la pelirrosa mientras iba por una bata, ya que andaba aún en pijama, pero al pararse vio que Sai estaba en el baño compartido de su recámara y el de Ino. El pelinegro estaba contemplando la hermosa mañana. -¿Sai? No, qué bárbaro, digo si ya vas a vivir aquí entonces ya vas a pagar la renta, ¿eh? Así que pobre de ti que me sigas molestando con eso.

-Claro feita- decía con su falsa sonrisa.

-Vuélveme a decir eso y te dejo sin descendencia.

-Je, ya pues, no que ibas a abrir- decía al escuchar que seguían tocando.

-Sí, ya voy, ya voy- gritaba Sakura mientras llegaba a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola, Sakura-chan- decía un rubio muy alegre.

-Tú eres…

-Naruto Uzumaki, el asistente del teme, digo, Sasuke, je.

-Ah, hola, sí, ya te recuerdo. Am… a qué se debe tu visita.

-Vengo a traerte un sorpresa… chicos- dijo el rubio mientras unos señores entraban al departamento con varias cajas de regalos, cuatro para ser exactos y bastantes enormes.

-¿Qué es?- Decía Sakura emocionada.

-Sorpresa.

-Ay, no, dime porfa.

-Pues por qué no abres una caja- decía Naruto y al momento de decir eso, Sakura no se contuvo y abrió una caja, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que eran llantas.

-Ay, no, jajajaja- se reía ella.- Está loco.

-Eh, digamos que un poquito.

-Pero cómo supo dónde vivo.

-Digamos que ser un ser rico y poderoso tiene sus influencias.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso contrató un detective privado?

-Sí, llamado Facebook.

-Ay, jajaja, qué tonta, por supuesto. ¿Qué es?- decía ella mientras veía una nota.

-Una nota para ti, léela.

-A ver… ''Yo pago las llantas y tú la tintorería''. Jajaja, a bueno, así pues sí.

En eso el celular de la ojiverde empezó a sonar, así que ella fue a buscarlo para contestar.

-Voy a necesitar la camisa para la tintorería- decía ella al momento de ver que Naruto abría la caja chicha mostrando dicha prenda en ella.

-A ver, Sakura Haruno, el que se escapa cuando se duerme soy yo- decía Sasuke por el teléfono.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? Ya te tocaba. Cuándo necesitas la camisa- decía Sakura mientras hacía ademanes de despedirse del rubio.

-Pues resulta que hoy, ya que voy a salir con alguien.

-¿Ah, sí? No me digas. ¿Con quién?

-Voy a salir con una actriz desempleada, que vandaliza carros, canta canciones de Shinobi y es una verdadera molestia.

-¿Shinobi? Ay, ya te había dicho que fue una borrachera.

-Me la vas a cantar, ¿verdad?

-¡No! Nunca, o sea, jamás. Y dime, a dónde vas a llevar a esa actriz.

-A dónde me va a llevar ella.

-Ah… me parece muy bien. Paso por ti a las cuatro.

-Ok.

-Hasta entonces- dijo Sakua al momento de colgar y se puso a correr como loca enamorada por todo el departamento, haciendo que Ino sonriera y Sai se acercara a ella.

-Veo que estás muy feliz- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Sí, saldré en una cita oficial con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me da gusto, aunque sí sabes que por más que te arregles, lo fea no se te va a qui… ¡Ahhhh! Mis… mis… futuros hijos- decía Sai que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, ya que cierta pelirrosa le pateó donde más le duele.

-Te dije que si me volvías a llamar fea te dejaría sin descendencia- decía mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa a su amigo que seguí llorando del dolor.

…..

Rato después, Sakura estaba afuera del edificio donde trabajaban Sasuke. Ella estaba recargada del carro sosteniendo una camisa acabada de salir de la tintorería. Esperaba al pelinegro y cuando lo vio, le habló.

-Ay, veo que ya tienes una puesta y yo que te traía tu camisa- decía ella burlándose, pero su sonrisa se quitó cuando Sasuke le abrió la camisa negra desabotonada que traía para enseñarle su perfecto y hermoso pecho de Adonis, dejándola más embobada de lo que estaba.

-¡Hmp! Se te van a caer los ojos- decía mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.- Ya dame eso- decía mientras se la empezaba a poner- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Dime, ¿dinosaurios o dragones?

-¿Eh?

…

Tiempo después se podía ver a Sasuke observando un escenario teatral donde la pelirrosa estaba actuando, era sin duda una obra infantil donde ella vivía en una tierra de dinosaurios. Obvio el pelinegro escogió esos animales prehistóricos, ya que desde niño siempre le habían gustado. El público sin duda era infantil, y todos los niños aplaudían y gritaban de la emoción cuando Sakura estaba ahí. Al terminar la función todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, sin duda el ver a Sakura de esa manera había divertido mucho al azabache, además de que había conocido otra faceta de ella, que era amar a los niños. Estuvieron un rato paseando por una plaza de la ciudad y cuando ya se cansaron, Sakura decidió invitar a Sasuke a su departamento. Una vez que llegaron ahí, Sasuke empezó a observar la pared del pasillo principal en el que colgaban varios retratos de la pelirrosa.

-¿Esta eres tú de chiquita?- preguntaba él.

-Sí.

-Y como te darás cuenta, desde esa edad ya tenía una frentezota- se escuchó una voz acercándose a Sasuke.

-¡Ino-puerca!-gritaba molesta, Sakura.

-Jajajaa, tranquila, sólo bromeaba. ¡Hola! Tú debes de ser el famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sí, y tú debes ser Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura.

-¡Vaya! Sí que te mantienen informado. Pues mucho gusto- decía mientras le saludaba.

-Igualmente- dijo para voltearse a la pelirrosa, cosa que Ino aprovechó para hacerle señas de que estaba bien bueno _**(jajaja es cierto, esa palabra lo súper describe xD)**_.

La tarde pasó y Sasuke y Sakura realmente disfrutaron su cita, entre besos, abrazos y risas llegó la noche y el pelinegro se despidió de ella, diciéndole que otro día tendría que verse, y lo dijo de forma imperativa.

….

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Recuerda el karma- preguntó Ino mientras cenaba con su amiga.

-Sí, eso hago, estoy calmada.

-No dije calma, dije karma.

-Calma.

-¡Karma!

-Cálmate tú, Ino. Tsk, no sé ni qué estoy haciendo, te juro que no sé.

-Lo trajiste a la casa. No es tu novio, Sakura. No quiero que salgas lastimada- decía la rubia con cierta preocupación haciendo que Sakura también empezara a preocuparse.

-Y… y si me olvido de la serie y me quedo con él- preguntaba Sakura haciendo que ambas entraran en un silencio al observar la ventada de las víctimas, como la llamada Ino, pues eran varias cifras.

…..

Al siguiente día Sakura se encontraba con Karin, ya que la pelirrosa la había mandado a llamar para explicarle de que quería rechazar su posible estelar.

-Llevo toda mi vida tratando con actores, tsk, qué digo actores, chilaquiles como tú y nunca, nunca, nunca dicen que no a un papel- decía molesta la pelirroja, pero en eso una idea cruzó por su mente- Te enamoraste de él, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- Ja…claro que no- decía Sakura de forma sorprendida tratando de sonar convincente.

-Pero claro que te enamoraste de él.

-¡No es cierto!

-Jajajaja- se reía cínicamente, Karin- En serio crees que tienes chance con alguien como Sasuke… ¡Ay, por favor!

-Óyeme tú no me vas a decir a mí con quién tengo chance, ¿eh?- decía molesta, Sakura.

-¿No?

-¡No!

-Pues sí te voy a decir lo que va a pasar aquí. El trato se va a cumplir, tú vas a ir a hacer ese callback y vas a seguir con los planes- amenazaba Karin.

-Pues no… y hazle como quieras. Porque no voy a hacer…

-¡Sí vas a!- la interrumpió bruscamente la pelirroja.- O quieres que le diga a Sasuke quién eres, a qué te dedicas y cómo llegaste a él, ¿eh? No quieres verdad, obvio que no- decía Karin mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa cínica, dejando confundida a la pelirrosa.

…

Ese mismo día en la noche, Sasuke invitó a Sakura a cenar con él en un restaurante, no muy elegante, pero sí sofisticado. Estaba esperándola ya bastante rato cuando el mesero se acercó a él.

-Le traigo otro vino o ya no va a venir.

-No, así estoy bien, gracias. Le voy a hablar a ver qué pasó- pero justo cuando iba a marcarle, Sakura va llegando hacia él.

-¡Hola!- decía ella.

-Hey, ven siéntate- decía Uchiha que como buen caballero, le fue a acomodar en su asiento y le dio un casto beso de saludo.- Ves qué lindo soy, ni siquiera me estoy quejando de los cuarenta minutos que me hiciste esperar- decía el azabache al momento de también sentarse.

-Sasuke… tenemos que hablar- decía algo preocupada la pelirrosa.

-¡Me encanta! Ya estamos en la etapa del ''tenemos que hablar''- decía de forma burlona.

-Mira es que… tú y yo no nos…

-Eh, gusta que le traiga algo de tomar- interrumpía el mesero.

-Ah, yo… no gracias. Oh, bueno, sabes qué… es que tengo muchísima hambre, ¿tú, no?- decía volteando a ver a Sasuke.- Bueno, me puedes traer la carta, de favor.

-Con mucho gusto.

-Gracias- decía al momento de ver que el mesero se retiraba.- Oh, bueno, cuáles son las especialidades.

-Bueno, el día de hoy tenemos…

-Disculpe, pero podrías mejor traernos algo de tomar- interrumpía Sasuke que ya se empezaba a irritar.

-Ah, claro, qué se le ofrece.

-Queremos Champaña.

-Entonces eso será.

-Sasuke, ya no quiero seguir contigo- dijo de manera directa Sakura, haciendo que el mesero escuchara y mejor se retirara rápido de esa incómoda situación, no sin antes decir:

-¿Cancelo la champaña?- dijo el mesero ganándose una mirada de odio del Uchiha y haciendo ahora sí que se retirara lo más lejos de ahí.

-Decías- dijo Sasuke algo molesto por lo que Sakura dijo.

-Je… mira, yo tampoco soy de las de tener novio… y, y fue muy divertido todo eso de Jūgo, la música y lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero…fue sólo eso, diversión. Y además tú mismo lo dijiste, o sea, si seguimos así en dos meses vamos a estar gritándonos, en seis odiándonos y hasta matándonos, e incluso tú me dices que soy una completa molestia, así que… para qué, ¿no? Mejor aquí la dejamos- decía Sakura tratando de sonar convincente en cada palabra que decía.

-No lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad?

-Completamente en serio.

-Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?- decía mientras Sakura lo miraba fijamente- Claro, uno no se enamora de la mujer que destroza las llantas de su carro en el primer día que la conoces- decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba para retirarse de la mesa.

Sakura al ver cómo se puso el pelinegro quiso ir con él, pero decidió que era mejor irse de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera disponerse a caminar, Sasuke regresó con ella agarrándola de los hombros.

-¿Divertida? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? Porque no te creo nada- decía Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se le empezaran a poner brillosos los ojos- Mírame directo a los ojos y dime que no estás completamente loca por mí- decía, pero ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.- Entonces te lo digo yo: estoy loco por ti, loco. Y no te voy a dejar escapar así de fácil, ¿oíste? Eres una molestia, sí, pero eres ''mi molestia''- y diciendo eso, Sasuke empezó a besarla de una forma posesiva, pero a la vez amorosa, haciendo que Sakura empezara a derretirse en sus besos. Cuando terminaron de besarse, entonces ahora sí decidió hablar.

-Estoy loca por ti… pero te tengo que decir algo- decía Sakura con cierta tristeza en su voz, haciendo que Sasuke la mirara fijamente a los ojos de forma preocupante.- Es importante que sepas que yo… que yo soy…

-¡Sakura!- se escuchó una voz no muy lejos de ahí haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia donde provenía- Pero miren, si es la mismísima Sakura Haruno.

-Sasori, vámonos por favor, ¿sí? No molestes- decía la pareja del pelirrojo.

-No, no, no, no, si no molesto, ¿verdad Sakura?

-A ver joven, si te encargo que no estés molestando, ella y yo…

-Sasuke, vámonos, ¿sí?- interrumpía Sakura al pelinegro.

-No, pero si apenas nos estamos presentando. Digo, ustedes ya se conocen, ¿o no? Porque yo los puedo presentar.

-Mira baka, vete antes de que…

-Sabes a qué se dedica esa mujer- decía con veneno, Sasori de nuevo interrumpiendo a un molesto Sasuke- Pues se dedica a calentar a bakas como tú y yo, para luego ir con las novias y decirles…y además le pagan por eso. Pero eso sí, ni a trancazos te las va a dar- y justo al decir eso, Sasuke le proporcionó un tremendo puñetazo en la cara del pelirrojo.

La gente de ahí se espantó, pero los guardias intervinieron justo a tiempo para llevarse a Sasori antes de que él también le pegara a Sasuke.

El pelinegro volvió hacia donde estaba Sakura, quien estaba muerta de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo este imbécil?- preguntó molesto el azabache.

-Es la verdad- dijo tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, ya que veía el rostro de Sasuke que aún no terminaba de descifrar la información- Cobro por salir con hombres… para averiguar si son infieles… y Karin, tu ex, me contrató para salir contigo.

Al terminar de decir eso, Sasuke sentía como si mil shurikens le atravesaran y desgarraran el corazón, y entonces empezó a hacer algo que hace años no hacía: derramar lágrimas.

-¿Te gustó, hacerlo suceder?

-Sasuke…

-¡No! No me toques, molestia. Hasta aquí llegamos- dijo mientras salía con el corazón destrozado del restaurante y dejando a Sakura sola mientras se lamentaba de haber cometido el peor error de su vida.

…..

Sai entraba a la habitación de Sakura y al ver que ella estaba dormida la destapó de las sábanas.

-A ver, rosita ya levántate. Llevas dos semanas así, no puedes seguir en ese estado.

-¡Déjame!- decía ella sin ánimo.

-Y mira que también necesitas ir con un médico porque eso de estar vomitando no es normal, ¿eh? Aparte de feita ahora también bulímica.

-Ay, claro que no, cara pálida, yo amo comer, pero últimamente no he tenido mucha hambre.

-¿A no? Y supongo que todas las papitas, palomitas con cátsup y pastelitos que has estado comiendo es no tener hambre, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, pues ahí tienes el porqué de los vómitos. Creo que me excedí y he ahí las consecuencias.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡Es Karin!- decía corriendo Ino que llegaba con el celular.

-¿Karin?

-Sí- dijo Ino al momento de darle el celular a su amiga.

-A ver, Karin, primero que nada yo…- pero Sakura no pudo terminar porque Karin le empezó a platicar emocionada por el teléfono y después de su breve plática, Sakura colgó.

-¿Y?- dijo Sai.

-Me dieron el papel- dijo Sakura sin emoción.

-Oh, muy bien… oye y… tú crees que… ¿me puedas conseguir un papelito? Digo aunque sea el novio de la prima del amigo- decía Sai.

-Ay, Sakura, mira… aunque no vayas a agarrar ese papel, te van a llegar muchísimas oportunidades y vas a tener que…

-¿Sabes qué? Sí voy a tomar el papel- interrumpió Sakura a la rubia.- Ya no tengo nada que perder y así voy a dejar de hacer lo otro, por lo menos el haber lastimado a Sasuke sirva para no volver a lastimar a nadie más.

-Así se habla, rosita- decía Sai mostrando su típica sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces… ¡ay no!- dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba alarmada Ino.

-Necesito ir al baño, ¡waaa!- dijo la pelirrosa corriendo al inodoro para poder expulsar las ocho rebanadas de pizza que se comió en la noche, haciendo que Sai se empezara a burlar y que Ino la viera con cara de preocupación, haciéndola pensar que tal vez tendría que hablar seriamente con su amiga sobre una posible sorpresa.

 **N/A: Chan, chan, channnnnnnnnn….** **Y qué será la sorpresa, no se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia en el próximo capítulo. Pobre Sasuke, me partió el corazón verlo así, tenía que mostrar su lado sensible, ya que siempre en la mayoría de las historias la mujer sufre por el engaño del hombre, pero aquí se invirtieron los papeles, pues ellos también llegan a sufrir en muchas ocasiones, y Karin, es una (Y(/I) U(HTFR%$% jajaja… Mil gracias por sus reviews y likes.**

 **Mest: sí, también Sai me da risa jaaja y qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia, espero que te guste el final** **.**

 **Hiyoko-sama: pues aquí ya Sasuke tiene el corazón destrozado, pero como dice la canción: ''Don´t worry, be happy'', ya tú sabes jeje…**

 **Maricel: eres otra de las que se ríen de Sai jeje, gracias por tus comentarios linda** **.**

 **Akime Maxwell: espero también te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque fue algo cruel T_T**


	8. Atrapado por ti, pt1

**ATRAPADO POR TI**

 **(Parte I)**

 **N/A: Bueno queridos lectores, he llegado a la primera parte del desenlace de esta historia, muchas gracias a aquellos que me siguieron desde el inicio; continuaré con otra historia obviamente Sasusaku jeje, pero igual inspirada en otra peli de mi amada Sandra Bullock más adelante, ya que la siguiente será un Borusara, amo esa pareja por igual. Estamos en contacto entonces y espero disfruten este final. ¡Gracias!**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Sakura vio a Sasuke, la verdad necesitaba no pensar en él, así que mientras se concentraba en los ensayos de la nueva serie sobre doctores en la que ella saldría interpretando a la Dra. Kyoyama **.**

Sasuke por su parte se concentraba en terminar la construcción del edificio de su próxima escuela de música, y se extrañaba el por qué Karin casi a diario le marcaba a su teléfono, pero él decidía ignorarla.

Y en cuanto a Sai e Ino, bueno, su relación iba cada día mejor, a veces Sakura los encontraba coqueteando en la casa y ellos por respeto a lo que pasaba, decidían mejor estar en el cuarto para que así la pelirrosa no pudiera ver sus muestras de cariño.

Y en cuanto a la salud de la ojiverde, bueno, precisamente hoy estaba en la clínica, ya que Ino le insistió en que debía hacerse unos análisis, pues a cada rato se sentía mareada, débil y sin omitir las náuseas de la mañana.

-Y bien… tengo algo malo, Dra. Shi…

-Shizune, Dra. Shizune- interrumpía ella a Sakura.- Bueno, Sakura Haruno, creo que sí tienes algo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, pero descuida. Exactamente en ocho meses se te quitará.

-Ah, qué alivio porque… ¿qué?- Exclamó muy asombrada la pelirrosa.- Dra. Cómo que en ocho meses, por qué tanto tiempo, esto no puede ser, yo no puedo estar…

-¿Embarazada? Pues claro que sí, tienes cinco semanas, ¡muchas felicidades!- decía con una sonrisa Shizune haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos como plato.

-Qué… ¿Qué? Pe…pe, pero yo iba a decir enferma, yo… yo, yo…- pero Sakura no pudo decir más porque en ese momento se desmayó.

-Ay, pobre, bueno, así reaccionan todas, jajaja- decía Shizune quien se disponía a ayudar a la pobre desmayada.

…..

Ese mismo día, en diferente hora y diferente lugar, Sasuke se encontraba acompañado de su fiel amigo y asistente Naruto, iban a subirse al elevador del edificio donde el azabache trabajaba, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara cierta pelirroja lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¡Sasuek! Pero qué súper coincidencia, ¿no?- dijo ella una vez dentro, pero Sasuke sólo la vio con mucha seriedad- Ay, sí, jeje, aquí trabajas.

Mientras subía el elevador hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Sabes, me acordé mucho de ti el otro día- decía Karin.- Y te estuve marcando, pero… no contestaste. Hoy en la oficina me dijeron que…

-Que no podía tomar la llamada, ¿no?- dijo Sasuke de forma aburrida.

-Eh… sí. Ah, bueno, ya que estamos aquí, me preguntaba si de casualidad tú no quieres salir a…

-Karin de verdad necesito decirte en la cara que no te quiero ver- dijo molesto, Sasuke interrumpiéndola.

-Oye, yo sólo quiero que nos tomemos un café y que platiquemos, tal vez podamos…

-Y por eso contratas a una actriz, ¿no? ¡Claro! ¡Tsk!- volvió a interrumpirla, Sasuke haciendo que la pelirroja se viera como un tomate de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-Claro… como si no te lo merecieras después de cómo me dejaste hace un año- ahora ella fingía ser la víctima.- No te da pena, Sasuke, haber caído así de bajo por una actriz.

-¡Tsk! Jajajaja- se burlaba el azabache.

-Obvio que sí.

-No, no me da pena. Al contrario, me da pena haberme relacionado contigo. O sea, qué estabas pensando.

-Estaba…

-O sea querías que realmente me enfadara. Pues lo lograste. ¡Felicidades! Te salió muy bien el numerito. ¡Hmp! Lo que no puedo creer es que… cómo pensaste que tú y yo volveríamos a estar juntos. Sería una falla épica de parte de los dos- y al decir eso, el elevador se abrió haciendo que Sasuke saliera de ahí.

-¿Épica? Pues fíjate que…

-Flaca, flaca, prima ya no te humilles más- le decía Naruto que la trataba de controlar y sí, para su desgracia, eran familia.

-¡Suéltame, Nabruto!- le decía ella con toda la intención.

-Ya viste esas camaritas de seguridad, ¿no? Bueno, yo creo que sí… pues si yo fuera una productora famosota así como tú no me arriesgaría que mi carota de: ''Me mandaron al infierno'', se volviera la sensación en Youtube- decía Naruto al momento de indicar al elevador que se cerrara para así él salir y dejar a Karin adentro.

-Tú no sabes con quién te metes, Uzumaki, y el hecho de que seamos parientes no quita que no te amenace.

-Ay, ya Karin. Hashtag suerte con tu vida- le hacía con sus manos el símbolo de éste.

-Hashtag tu co…- pero Karin no pudo terminar de gritar porque la puerta del elevador se cerró.

…..

Sasuke se encontraba leyendo una de las novelas románticas de Jiraiya ( **no Icha-Icha xD)** , se llamaba ''Amor en el Paraíso'' **(lol qué original)** , desde que sabía que Sakura le gustaban ese tipo de historias, inconscientemente empezó a leer ese libro.

-Creo que nunca la vas a perdonar, ¿verdad teme?- dijo Naruto quien ya estaba en la oficina de su amigo.- Digo, no es tan malo como parece, es decir, ha agarrado unos trabajitos de espiar a novios infieles… pero si me preguntas, yo creo que Sakura, no es tan mala después de todo.

-Perdón, pero no te estoy preguntando dobe- decía muy serio, Sasuke.

-Pues aunque no me lo preguntes, teme. Te conozco desde que éramos niños y jamás en la vida…

-Naruto, me voy a Nueva York- le interrumpió Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy en la noche, después de que inauguremos la escuela me voy.

-Pero…

-Ya con la escuela funcionando no tiene caso que me quede aquí.

-Pero…

-Eso es todo, Naruto- dijo Sasuke al momento de tirar la novela a la basura y dejando a su amigo solo meditando en todo lo que había dicho el pelinegro.

…..

-Ay, no, Ino, no puede ser. ¿Qué voy a hacer?- sollozaba Sakura que se encontraba junto a Ino en su camerino, ya que hoy era la grabación oficial del primer capítulo de la serie ''Dra. Kyoyama''.

-Tranquila Sakura, verás que todo se solucionará.

-Pero cómo. Soy un desastre, apenas iniciaré el éxito de mi carrera y me tendrán que correr por haberme confiado. Yo qué fregados sabía que existían las dichosas pastillas de la Y, buaaaaa- seguía llorando.

-Ay, Sakura, no puedo creer eso. Pues que nunca tuviste clase de sexualidad en tu escuela.

-Fui a una escuela de monjas.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. En fin… has pensado qué hacer, porque estás a tiempo de…

-De qué- preguntaba con curiosidad, Sakura.

-Pues, tú sabes… de… de eso, de que si no quieres al be… al be…

-Ahh, noooo, jamás haría eso.

-Ay, gracias al Cielo- suspiraba de alivio la rubia.

-Yo sí quiero a este bebé, digo, no tiene la culpa de nada. Lo que no sé es qué haré con todo esto.

-Bueno, mira… disfruta el presente, este es tu momento. Ya más adelante si no te aceptan con todo y paquete, je, pues significa que son unos bakas por no saber valorar tu gran talento que tienes- decía Ino tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Gracias Ino.

-Eso sí, algún día tendrás que decirle a Sasuke.

-¡No! Eso jamás.

-Frentona, no seas también cabeza dura, ¿eh? Porque después de todo él es el padre y tiene derecho de saberlo.

-Yo… hmp… tienes razón, pero él no querrá escucharme.

-Entonces él se lo perderá, pero el que no arriesga no gana.

-Sí… es cierto. De nuevo, gracias cerda, no sé qué haría sin ti- decía Sakura al momento de abrazar a su amiga.

-Pues yo creo que nada, jajaja, no te creas. Ahora sal a escena que quiero ver en acción a la Dra. Kyoyama- decía Ino mientras rompía el abrazo y se salía del camerino junto a Sakura para que ella pudiera ir a al set y ella a esperar a Sai que prometió ir a ver a su amiga pelirrosa actuar.

….

Naruto había ido al departamento de ambas amigas, estaba tocando el timbre cuando segundos después Sai abrió la puerta mostrándose en pants y una sudadera ombliguera que mostraba sus cuadritos, Naruto al verlo casi grita del susto, pues esa sudadera era de mujer **(sí, ese Sai agarró una de Ino xD)**.

-Eh… ¿Saiken Yamada? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No está Sakura-chan? No contesta su celular y no regresa mis llamadas.- decía el rubio.

\- Ah, pues uno, no soy Saiken, soy Sai, ese fue un personaje de los muchos que he interpretado, dos, estoy aquí porque Ino y yo bueno, ya somos una feliz y hermosa pareja, y déjame decirte que el sexo es… ah, je, creo que eso fue demasiado.

-Yo diría.

-En fin, como te decía, eh… ah sí, tres, Sakura no está, mi amiga está sufriendo, así es la vida del actor y cuatro, pues no te regresa las llamadas porque no tiene crédito.

-Qué bien. Y volviendo al planeta Tierra, si dejamos a mi amigo y a tu amiga solos, se los va a llevar la….fregada. Así que tú y yo tenemos que hacer algo, lo tenemos que hacer en este instante.

-¡Perfecto! Estoy contigo, así que… eh… ¿me puedo vestir?- decía Sai con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Por favor!

-Y… ¿puedo hacer pipí?

-¡Pero de ya!

…

De regreso en el set, Sakura caminaba hacia el escenario, pero no pudo llegar porque una furiosa pelirroja la agarró del brazo.

-¿Pero qué rayos le dijiste a Sasuke? ¿Le dijiste que…?

-No le dije nada- dijo con enfado Sakura zafándose de su agarre.- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a correr?

-Ay, ¿lo dudas? En este momento te me largas a…

-Ay visita sorpresa del patrón- interrumpía Suigetsu un técnico de audio.- Quiere ver la escena, le encantó Sakura- decía sonriéndole a la pelirrosa.

-¡Ves! Digo, si quieres me voy, eh- decía sarcásticamente Sakura.

-No, no, no, no, mi amor, ve a tu escena- decía Karin con una falsa sonrisa.- Y te me abrochas esa bata.

Pero justo cuando Sakura iba al escenario de nuevo, Naruto junto a Sai e Ino entraron corriendo.

-Sasuke se va a Nueva York- gritó Naruto hacia donde Sakura estaba.

-A ver, bueno, quién dejó entrar a éste aquí- decía molesta Karin.

-Su vuelo sale en la noche.

-Pues que le vaya bien, ¿no?

-Sakura- decía Ino.

-Sakura-chan- decía Naruto mientras le daba el libro que hace rato Sasuke leía y que había tirado.

Karin llamaba a seguridad para que sacaran a su primo y el amigo raro que estaba junto a él, pero eso no impidió que Sakura abriera el libro y viera en la parte de adentro de la portada que había una nota que decía: ''¿Vas a dejarme ir solo al Paraíso, Sakura Haruno? Te extraño. S.U.''.

Sakura estaba en shock, realmente el ver esas palabras estaban haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Por una parte estaba el sueño de toda su vida que era el ser una famosa actriz de pantalla chica, que más adelante sería de cine; pero por otra parte, Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en su sueño, y aunque ella fue quien lo lastimó, estaba dispuesta a ir por él al fin del mundo si así fuera con tal de conseguir su perdón, y más ahora que una personita crecía dentro de ella, estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que se asustó al escuchar gritar a su amiga Ino decir:

-¡Todo mundo a la fregada!- dijo gritando la rubia haciendo que ahora sí, todos se quedaran calladitos.

-A ver Pelos de chicle, o entras al foro ahora o no vuelves a pisar uno en tu vida- decía muy enojada, Karin.- Entonces qué, Sakura, entras o te vas- decía la pelirroja haciendo que Sakura la mirara seriamente, y entonces ella supo lo que quería realmente hacer con su vida.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

 **N/A: OK, OK, No me maten jajaja creo que los dejé en la mera intriga xD…. Pero eso lo verán la siguiente semana… qué creen que escogerá Sakura: ¿Sasuke o ser actriz? Bueno, jaja, mejor no comenten porque si no darán spoilers xD… Gracias a todos por leer, me alegran el día con sus reviews… los espero en el final de finales!**

 **Guest: jaja qué bueno que te agrade Sai aquí… en cuanto a Saiino, pues es más un sasusaku esta historia, pero igual tienen sus ratitos y en el final se verá también algo de ellos jeje.**

 **Akime Maxwell: sí, yo tmb odié a Sasori jeje… espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Maricel: espero haberte respondido tus dudas en el mensaje que te mandé** **, igual gracias por leer la historia.**


	9. Atrapado por ti, pt2

**ATRAPADO POR TI**

 **(Parte II)**

 **N/A: Hola a todos queridos lectores… ya sé, me ausenté mucho, pero me fui a la Cd. De México a un curso intensivo de teatro musical, el cual amé con todo mi ser y fui a ver los musicales de: Annie y El Rey León… OMG, son lo máximo! Y luego se me llenó de trabajo, más me enfermé, entonces sí abandoné un tiempito la historia, pero ya les traigo el capítulo final!**

 **Les quiero súper agradecer por darle likes a esta historia, claro, siempre hay un frijol en el arroz, por ahí un guest me mandó a decir que era un cliché la historia y bla, bla, bla… pues así como tú tuviste la libertad de escribir eso, yo la tengo para inventar lo que quiero en esta historia y si no le agrada, pues no la leas y punto final, je… no cambiaré mi historia sólo por alguien inconforme n_n, es un país libre y hay opiniones diferentes siempre.**

 **En fin, después el desahogo xD, aquí les dejo el final de finales.**

 _CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

 _Sakura estaba en shock, realmente el ver esas palabras estaban haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Por una parte estaba el sueño de toda su vida que era el ser una famosa actriz de pantalla chica, que más adelante sería de cine; pero por otra parte, Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en su sueño, y aunque ella fue quien lo lastimó, estaba dispuesta a ir por él al fin del mundo si así fuera con tal de conseguir su perdón, y más ahora que una personita crecía dentro de ella, estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que se asustó al escuchar gritar a su amiga Ino decir:_

 _-¡Todo mundo a la fregada!- dijo gritando la rubia haciendo que ahora sí, todos se quedaran calladitos._

 _-A ver Pelos de chicle, o entras al foro ahora o no vuelves a pisar uno en tu vida- decía muy enojada, Karin.- Entonces qué, Sakura, entras o te vas- decía la pelirroja haciendo que Sakura la mirara seriamente, y entonces ella supo lo que quería realmente hacer con su vida._

 _CONTINUACIÓN…_

Un carro iba a una prudente velocidad, ni muy rápida ni muy lenta, una mujer pelirrosa iba manejando, pero no iba sola, iba acompañada de dos rubios y un pelinegro.

-¿A dónde voy?- Decía Sakura mientras manejaba.

-A la escuela de música- contestó Naruto.

-Ok.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, te sugiero que por una vez en tu vida rompe las reglas de tránsito y acelera porque si no el teme se nos va.

-De acuerdo- dijo la ojiverde al momento de acelerar.

….

-Claro que no nos íbamos a quedar con una actriz que no iba a dar el ancho, ¿verdad señor?- Decía Karin tratando de aplacar la ira del productor principal del programa.- Digo, yo la escogí, pero…

-Ya tenemos la campaña y todos los medios, ¿no?- preguntó el jefe.

-Eh…- pero al ver que la pelirroja no respondía, decidió salirse de la oficina, dejándola a ésta con su asistente.

….

De nuevo en la carretera, Sakura iba a todo lo que daba.

-Ay, de veras- dijo cierto pelinegro.

-¿Qué? Ya sé que me tardé mucho en darme cuenta, ya lo sé.

-Y vaya que sí, según los libros que leo, te debiste haber dado cuenta hace bastante tiempo, pero tienes tu orgullo. Tú estás loca, me cae. Pero esto que estás haciendo es muy lindo- decía Sai con un sentimentalismo haciendo que Ino lo empezara a abrazar de lo tierno que se veía.

-Ay, mi osito bello- decía la rubia mientras lo mimaba.

-Sasuke está a punto de dar su discurso, y de ahí se va directito al aeropuerto- decía Naruto.

-Y este alto que dura años- se quejaba Sakura.

Mientras todos estaban preocupados, Ino, que se encontraba del lado del copiloto, hizo algo que jamás creyó: pisar el acelerador. Esto provocó que todos gritaran y que Sakura empezara a maniobrar en medio del tráfico.

…

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntaba Sasuke a uno de sus empleados mientras esperaba ser llamado al pódium.

-No lo sé señor.

-¡Tsk! Justo cuando más lo necesito desaparece. Quiero que…- pero el pelinegro no pudo terminar la oración, pues en ese momento su presencia fue requerida al pódium.

…

A otra distancia, Sakura y sus amigos seguían varados en el tráfico.

-Ay, no puede ser. Pero qué tráfico- se quejaba la pelirrosa.- Y cuánto dura su discurso, Naruto.

-Originalmente… cinco minutos.

-¡Rayos!

-Je, pero no te preocupes, este creo que le durará un poco más- decía el rubio mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

…

-La música necesita un lugar para florecer- decía Sasuke mientras leía unas tarjetas que Naruto le había preparado para el discurso- Es muy simple…- daba la vuelta a la otra hoja- Se va a…- pero no pudo terminar de leer porque una foto de Sakura aparecía en la tarjeta y arriba decía: ''Se va a arrepentir si sigue de necio''.

El pelinegro quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver eso, pero ahí no acababa, al darle la vuelta vio que había otra tarjeta con otra frase: ''Uno se enamora así una sola vez en la vida. ¡Teme!''. ''No seas baka''. Y así estaba dándole vueltas, pero después ya todo estaba en blanco. La gente empezaba a preocuparse de que Sasuke no pronunciara palabra alguna.

…..

Los demás seguían atascados, pero ahora fue el turno de Sai de hacer algo por su amiga, así que se bajó del carro y empezó a actuar como policía de tránsito haciendo parar a los demás carros para que así el de Sakura avanzara. Claro que casi hizo que uno que otro lo atropellara, pero era muy suertudo y nada le pasó.

….

Sasuke estaba que los nervios se lo comían, pues jamás había dicho un discurso sin leer, pero era el mero mero, así que tenía que salir adelante, por eso empezó a improvisar.

-Un niño… eh, puede ser el mejor nadador del mundo, pero nunca lo va a saber si no tiene la oportunidad de nadar en un mar… o en la alberca.- la verdad ni tenía idea de lo que decía y la gente empezaba a extrañarse.- Todo esto es para ellos, para que estos niños puedan cumplir sus sueños… porque todo comienza con un sueño- al decir eso, como por arte de magia, la gente se levantó y empezó a aplaudirle, haciendo que el sonriera y decidiera bajarse de ahí antes de que el público notara que estuvo sudando de nervios.

.,….

Justo en ese momento, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, llegaba Sakura al edificio. Sin estacionar dejó el carro, agarró las llaves y se bajó corriendo junto a sus amigos, pero antes de entrar unos policías le impidieron el paso.

-No, no, no, no, no, no puede pasar rosita- dijo uno de ellos.

-A ver, a ver, esta rosita y sus amigos vienen conmigo, así que los dejará pasar porque son amigos del jefe, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, Sr. Uzumaki- dijeron ambos dejándolos pasar.

…..

Al entrar al auditorio, Sakura vio que Sasuke se encontraba saludando a gente al parecer importante, con tanto alboroto era imposible que él la viera.

-¡Sube, sube, sube!- le decía Sai.

Así que ella subió al escenario, la gente la miraba expectante, pero Sasuke seguía con lo suyo sin saber que ella ahí estaba.

-Di algo por el micrófono- dijo Sai.

-¡Canta!- le gritó Ino.

 _-El sol, ya no brilla como antes lo hacía a mi alrededor_ _  
_ _qué razón pudo darle si todo en lo nuestro era perfección_

 _Y_ _no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses_ _  
_ _y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,_ _  
_ _no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo_ _._

Cantaba Sakura al principio muy tímida, pero luego poco a poco fue mejorando dejando escuchar su melodiosa voz, haciendo que ahora sí Sasuke volteara hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡Hola! Buenas tardes- decía viendo al público para después volver a enfocarse en cierto pelinegro- Te acuerdas que te dije que sólo cantaría si mi vida dependiera de eso y… pues ahorita mi vida…- decía ella empezando a soltar unas lágrimas- Bueno, la única manera que imagino mi vida es contigo… me equivoqué, Sasuke. Deshice mi vida… y tú vida. – al terminar de decir eso, Sasuke solo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa y salió del lugar. Sakura al ver eso, decidió cantar más fuerte-

 _¡Tú y yo somos uno mismo, uoo!_

 _Y_ _no quiero olvidarte tal vez tú regreses_ _  
_ _y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor,_ _  
_ _no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo_ _._

Sasuke al escucharla, volvió a donde estaba, pero esta vez le mostró una sonrisa más amplia y sincera. Sakura al verlo, decidió bajar del escenario para ir hacia donde él estaba y corriera a abrazarlo, gesto que fue correspondido por él.

-¡Hmp! Vaya que eres una verdadera molestia. No puedes vivir sin mí- dijo con algo de orgullo el ojinegro.

-Y esto qué- dijo Sakura enseñándole el texto en el libro que él le había dado.

-Yo no escribí eso- dijo haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver con complicidad a cierto rubio.- Pero es cierto lo que dice ahí.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí!

-Te extrañé, Sakura Haruno.

-Yo también, Sasuke Uchiha- y al decir eso, ambos se empezaron a besar con mucho amor haciendo que todos empezaran a aplaudirles.- Por cierto, Sasuke, hay algo que necesito decirte, yo…

-Shhhh… tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Ahora sólo cállate y bésame.

-Je, sí, como usted diga, jefe.

Y así ambos volvieron a fundir sus labios en un esperado y amoroso beso.

… _.._

 _-Y es así como dejé de hacer la otra cosa. Obviamente ya no pude aceptar el papel de la Dra. Kyoyama, pero obtuve uno de los más maravillosos trabajos que hay en la vida: el ser madre._

 _Cuando se lo dije a Sasuke estaba que gritaba de la alegría, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Como a los dos meses de haber regresado, nos casamos. Fue una ceremonia hermosa, organizada claro está por mi amiga Ino, quien al poco tiempo se casó también y dándonos la noticia de que ella y Sai también estaban esperando un lindo bebé al cual llamarían Inojin._

 _Cinco meses después, Naruto se casó con la cantante Hinata, cosa que Sasuke se pregunta el qué fue lo que ella vio en él. Al poco tiempo, también supieron que se convertirían en padres de un hermoso niño el cual llamarían Bolt. Fue una epidemia de embarazos, según dijo Ino._

 _En cuanto a mí, bueno… qué más puedo decir. Sasuke decidió agrandar la escuela y convertirla en un centro de Artes Escénicas, en la cual yo daba clases de actuación. Tal vez no fui la Dra. Kyoyama, pero me convertí en la Sra. Uchiha, y esto jamás lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. El estar junto a mi amado esposo y a mi bella hija Sarada, es algo que jamás planeé… pero dicen que las mejores cosas suceden cuando no se planean._

 _Sasuke siempre dice que él fue atrapado por mí, pero yo creo que fue al revés, él fue el único que logró atrapar mi corazón. Y sí, los hombres siguen siendo unos bakas… todos menos mi esposo Sasuke Uchiha._

 _ **N/A: Ahora sí, el final! Gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia y espero les haya gustado el final… para los que vieron la película, les hice bastantes adaptaciones, jejeje. Agradezco de corazón a todos y nos vemos en la siguiente historia**_ __ _ **¡Los quiero!**_


End file.
